Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Episode One
by Jetplague
Summary: The final years of the SithJedi conflict and Yoda as a young Padwan. Episode OneStruggle of the Sith...With the Sith trying to gain strength again, the Jedi Order is in peril as some begin to seperate themselves and try to build a new Jedi order.
1. Default Chapter

STAR WARS: THE JEDI WARS  
  
A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away....  
  
EPISODE I:  
  
STRUGGLE OF THE SITH  
  
As the Sith continually battle for survival against the Jedi, they begin to use stronger attack methods on various Jedi training centers and ships hoping to dwindle their numbers. But each battle has resulted in a major loss of their numbers and therefore lowering their chances at becoming the dominant rule of the force. Now the few clans of Sith try to band together and lure new members into their order, all the while they continue to become extinguished in the galaxy.  
  
Jedi Master Jin Wan So'bal has been sent to the far reaches of the galaxy to pick up a newly discovered recruit that has been identified with a high meta-chlorine count. Trained since birth from a wise old Jedi retiree who found him, Jin Wan has come to bring the young Padwan learner to the temple on Coruscant where he can complete his training. Unknown to Jin Wan, a Sith group has been sent to slaughter the Jedi cruiser and take the young Padwan for their own....  
  
Deep in the dark recesses of space, where the stars twinkle faintly in the black empty void of space, sits a lone world with a fairly distant sun. The world is a lush green and orange with a streak of white clouds surrounding the planet. Orbiting the world is a fairly large ship, big enough to hold several thousand beings and even carry some smaller crafts within its sizable bulk. The windows show various movements inside as people pass by the many various sized windows that shine out of the ship like mini-lights. The back of the ship is large and almost looks built with the intent to keep it's massive glowing blue engines separate from the normal section of the design. Perhaps as a means of detaching them incase of an emergency situation or an ingenious way to repair them more efficiently. As it hovers over the planet, a faint, crackling transmission is sent out to the planet below. A deep, but gentle voice talks as it is sent towards the world.  
  
"Master Jin Wan, this is The Cu'Nothal...I repeat this is The Cu'Nothal. Transport to Coruscant is now boarding, awaiting your signal for rendezvous...."  
  
"Jin Wan So'bal here." The male voice responds back firmly. "Sorry about the wait...my Padwan was insistent we stroll through the gardens one last time."  
  
Down on the planet's surface, in a lush field of orange colored grass and growing weeds, a dark haired Caucasian man can been seen walking at a steady pace through the thick grass. His dark short crop hair and clean- shaven look gave him a young appearance, obviously a human male in species, but looking very un-Jedi like in traditional appearance. Jedi Masters always tend to wear their hair long, a symbol of age and experience, and grow proud mustaches and beards; yet another symbol of age and wisdom. Jin Wan was not what some would consider being a "traditional" Jedi, for he looked nothing like the usual Masters and was mistaken many times as being a simple Padwan learner. But now as he walks swiftly through the flowing orange fields in his Jedi brown issue cloak and dull cream-colored pants and vest; he speaks to the vessel high above on his small communicator like a pro.  
  
Quickly following behind him, a pair of green ears and a mop of dusty brown hair, keeps close to his steps and bobs up and down as it runs to catch up. Looking behind him, So'bal smiles and laughingly jokes to the small hidden creature that is breathing heavily as it runs.  
  
"Come on young Padwan. Pick up the pace, we need to get to the shuttle before we're left behind for another solar day!"  
  
Panting and trying to speak with each new breath, the Padwan fights to say his words.  
  
"Much running I have done Master, trying I am to keep up...huff...Sit, may we for awhile?"  
  
"No, no...come on Yoda, you can rest when we get on the shuttle. Remember my young Padwan, Do or Do not...there is no try."  
  
The creature's voice sighs, "Yes, yes...coming Master."  
  
Set out in the not so distant between them is the small sleek designed shuttle with it's two side wings folded up to the fairly large fin poised on the back of it. As it sits with it's back to them, the light coming from inside shines out as the back ramp sits out waiting for them to enter. The two continue to walk briskly as they get closer to the shuttle with each step.  
  
Out in space, a small flat looking black ship folds out of space. The ship once speeding along into the same system now slows down, the green-lit engines die down as it approaches the planet slowly. Every inch of the craft is black as night, the windows tinted, and the markings of the craft are not visible at all. The short wings on either side slowly drop down like a hawk coming closer to its prey. Inside the dark craft, a black- cloaked figure sits in front of the multi-screened console that steers the vehicle. The shadowy figure touches a button on the computer in front of him and an image appears of yet another cloaked individual hunched over and holding a crooked cane. A grainy hologram, blue in hue and fluttering as if it cannot stay stable.  
  
"I have reached the co-ordinates Master.", the dark pilot says to the hologram in a deep male voice.  
  
"Excellent Lord Vargos...as soon as they are aboard, begin the attack at once.", the hologram figure says back.  
  
"Yes my Master.", the cloaked figure answers back with a slight bow to the disappearing image.  
  
The black ship now hangs in space as it watches the large Republic transport orbiting the orange and green planet. Suddenly, the small shuttle Jin Wan and Padwan Yoda were running too rises out of the atmosphere and heads towards the awaiting large ship. Inside of the shuttle, Jin Wan So'bal steers as he moves his hands about the computer console and clutches a couple of silvery stick switches that are part of the steering process. Yoda sits next to him, a small green young looking creature, big brown eyes and looking too small to fit in the chair.  
  
"Miss I will, Jedi Master Dalarkin. And this world as well." The young Padwan sighs out.  
  
Jin Wan looks over with sympathy, "I know you will Yoda. Dalarkin was the finest Jedi ever known, you should be honored that you had the best teacher to train you."  
  
Yoda looks up at him, "Grateful, I am. But...more of a Father was he to me. Found me he did...an orphan child, with no memory of who or where I come from. Feel deeply for him I do..."  
  
"He is with the Force now my young Padwan. Take comfort in that, now his life force shall guide you and all other Jedi. His old age got the best of him, but it is a universal truth that all Jedi must face...we are mortal in this life."  
  
Yoda sighs again, "Hmm, wonder I do...live as long as he did shall I?"  
  
Jin Wan laughs slightly, "If you live to be nearly a thousand years old my young one, then I will think the Force is stronger in you then anyone I've ever known."  
  
As the Shuttle boards inside the Republic ship, The Cu'Nothal, Jin Wan sets it down inside the landing bay and opens the back ramp. Together young Yoda and he step out of the shuttle and walk into the shuttle bay area. A large bug eyed alien with pale skin and human-like features greets them both as they walk up and bow.  
  
"Welcome aboard Master Jedi. It is an honor to take you home aboard my vessel.", the creature says in his native tongue.  
  
The Jedi know all forms of languages of the galaxy, and are trained regularly on any new species brought into the Republic. The captain being from the world of Kulthar, is one of several thousands of species recently made new members of the Republic of the Galaxy. The Jedi liberated their world from an oppressive warlord who dominated them for hundreds of years. Using the standard Jedi "Negotiations", they freed his people and gave them all the freedom none had ever had before. Jin Wan was proud to be one of those Jedi who helped to free his world and was even the one who gave the captain a job in the Republic Intergalactic Transport.  
  
"Thank you my friend.", So'bal says back to him. "This is young Padwan Yoda. He's never been on a space ship before...and I thought you could give him a tour later."  
  
The captain bowed to the small green child, "It would be a pleasure."  
  
All of a sudden, an explosion hit the side of the ship. The impact shook everyone inside and caused all the warning sirens to blare away. Outside the ship, the small black craft continued to fire and struck major populated areas of the vessel. As it flew under and made it's way to the underside shuttle bay entry, it shot another energy bolt that caused a big fiery explosion inside where Jin Wan and Yoda were. The black ship punched its way into the shuttle bay and landed very quickly. The underside of the front of the craft opened up and three cloaked individuals came rushing out with lightsabers activated. Varied in height and weight, the black dressed attackers began attacking the guards rushing to stop them from boarding. The guards of various species fired their weapons in vein and found themselves becoming helpless victims in the shadowy threesome's destructive wake.  
  
Jin Wan So'bal got up from the floor as he shakes off the stun from the explosion and looks down at young Yoda who also rises back to his feet. Taking out his lightsaber, Jin Wan shouts at the green creature with a serious look.  
  
"Go find a place to hide! NOW!"  
  
Yoda looks scared and confused, "But...but..."  
  
Jin Wan runs over to the three figures and activates his sword as well. The cloaked beings see him coming and take off their hoods to reveal their faces. The first one is large in size, scaly and looking more like a cross between a dinosaur and a horned demon. The middle cloaked figure was a humanoid woman; her eyes were pale yellow with no pupils and had blue skin. Her hair was short, red as blood and had two long strands that came past either side of her head. The last one looked like a squid, its face had dark eyes on either side, tentacles for it's mouth and its head came to a point to the back.  
  
"Jedi!", the dino-creature hissed. "Death to you and all your kind!"  
  
The three rushed to him and all clashed their swords at the same time. The bright spark of their weapons shone through the entire shuttle bay, it was like witnessing a flash of lightning as the four swords touched. Jin Wan skillfully managed to handle all three at once, as each sith tried to beat him down with their weapon. As they continued to thrash their lightsabers down on him, one quickly broke away and headed towards the young Yoda. The small green creature was too stricken with fear to move, but his eyes grew wide as he saw the horned Dino-creature heading for him. Yoda panicked and called out to Jin Wan So'bal.  
  
"M-m-master! Help Me!"  
  
Jin Wan tried to aid his young Padwan but was too busy with the other two Sith blocking his every move. So'bal looked back at his frightened student and called to him over the sound of the lightsabers clashing.  
  
"Don't give in to fear Yoda! Let the Force guide you!"  
  
Yoda was trying his best to remain calm, but as a helpless small child, he's no match for someone twice his size. The massive Sith warrior continued to approach him, withdrawing his sword and placing it at his side, the horned devil calmly walked up and began to reach for the Padwan. The smirk on his face suggested that this was an easy assignment; he wasn't there to hurt the small child, but rather collect him and take him back to his master. Yoda looked at this large being reaching out for him slowly, and in a desperate attempt to shield himself, he quickly forced out both hands at the creature and screamed.  
  
"No...NO!"  
  
Squinting in fear, Yoda did not look as he tried to protect himself. But as he pushed out his hands in a defensive posture, the Dino-Sith suddenly was flung backwards across the shuttle bay. The Sith landed hard against one of the smaller shuttles that was not being used, after hitting the shuttle and landing to the ground, he could feel the very pain of such a blow to his back. Yoda opened his eyes and saw what he did, it was amazing to him that he was the one that did that. Jin Wan had seen it as well, even though he was fighting with two others, the corner of his eye caught the impressive use of the Force from his Padwan. The female and squid-like Sith continued to battle the Jedi relentlessly, nothing was going to break their concentration as they tried to overpower the Jedi master. Jin Wan had had enough of this dual attack and flipped into the air and quickly spun around behind the squid looking Sith. With one massive swing, he managed to take the creature's head off as it tried to turn around to fight him. The female was shocked by the deadly attack and quickly kicked her friends still standing body out of the way and continued to attack the Jedi.  
  
"Jedi scum!", she roared.  
  
So'bal and the Sith woman clashed their swords over and over again, her moves where quick and graceful, but so too was Jin Wan's. The two flipped into the air, spun around and tried to strike one another from behind. A stalemate in tactics, they both found one another to be a challenge, Jin Wan almost looked worried about this woman's skill. As Yoda continued to watch his teacher battle, he failed to notice that the Dino-Sith had gotten up and begun to walk back over to him again. Looking very pissed, the creature took out his sword and turned it on. The bright red glow and the sound of it activating made Yoda take notice. Now he was worried again, this Sith was plenty angry at him and didn't seem to care if he hurt him or not.  
  
"No one does that to me and live little one. My master will have to have you in two pieces instead of the one whole!"  
  
Yoda gulped at looked to his Jedi instructor again. Jin Wan breaking away from the woman fighter finally got a moment to see what was happening, he could see his young Padwan was in trouble and tried to think of some way to help him. Down on the ground, next to the dead Squid-Sith, was the creature's lightsaber. The Jedi master used the Force and flung the sword over to Yoda.  
  
"Catch it Yoda!", He screamed out loud.  
  
Yoda's small hand reached out and caught it with little effort. The Force managed to bring it to him with quick speed. Yoda looked at the device and wondered how he was supposed to operate it. His old master, Dalarkin, never got around to teaching him to use the Jedi weapon. Dalarkin was too busy focusing on Yoda's mind and the skills to discipline it, as he taught him the very meaning of what the Force was. The lightsaber training was yet to come for the small Padwan learner, but Dalarkin died before he could instruct his small student on how to weld one. As the Sith warrior came closer and closer, Yoda frantically looked for the "on" switch. The Dino- devil finally reached Yoda and brought his sword up in a striking position.  
  
"Death to all Jedi!", he hissed deeply at the small child.  
  
Yoda closed his eyes, and thought of Jin Wan's instructions, to let the Force guide him in his actions. As soon as the creature struck down at him, Yoda's sword activated and blocked the Sith's deadly attack. The creature was stunned at the sight, he took his sword up again and tired to hit the child at another angle, but he was met with yet another block by Yoda's weapon. The Sith warrior couldn't believe this mere child was blocking his actions and then repeatedly tried to attack him as he would any Jedi knight. Each time, his sword was met with Yoda's, each time the creature became angrier. Yoda had still not opened his eyes, he continued to let the Force flow through him and protect him from this enemy. As Jin Wan and the woman Sith broke away, they both saw what the small boy was doing and gazed with amazement. The creature was going ballistic on the small Padwan and not even making a dent.  
  
"It can't be. That's impossible...", the woman uttered under her breath.  
  
Jin Wan took the moment to act while she stood there stunned and raised his sword at her.  
  
"No...that's the Force."  
  
The Jedi swung at her and managed to slice her arm off, the lightsaber was still clutched in her hand as it was cut off and she yelped in pain from the burning chop. Jin Wan held the tip of his sword at her throat as she lay on the ground writhing in pain.  
  
"Call off your friend...Do it!", he shouted at her.  
  
The woman's frown of pain soon turned into a smile, the woman looked up at the victorious Jedi and laughed.  
  
"No Sith shall be taken...not even in defeat."  
  
She took out another sword hidden in her sleeve, pressed it against her forehead and activated the lightsaber. Jin Wan looked away in disgust as the beam sliced into brain and killed her instantly. Hearing the sword switch on, the Sith battling Yoda turned to see his female companion die. So'bal stood over the body of the now dead female and looked up at the Dino- creature as he glared at the Jedi warrior with furious anger. The Sith realizing he would get nowhere with Yoda, then focused his attention on Jin Wan. The creature howled as it ran across the bay and held his sword up for a strong attack. So'bal couldn't help but pity the creature rushing across the room and rather then engaging him in a futile sword battle again, he used his Jedi powers and quickly sprinted towards the Sith at full force. His sword managed to move the creature's lightsaber out of his hands and sliced his head clean off. By the time the body finally collapsed on the floor, the Jedi Master now stood in front of Yoda who finally opened his eyes to witness the creature's fall. Unsure how to feel about the entire situation, Yoda looked up at the dark haired Jedi with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Die, must they have Master?"  
  
Jin Wan breathed heavily trying to catch his wind again and looked at his young Padwan.  
  
"Sith don't believe in saving their own lives my young Padwan. As you can see by that woman over there...they dare not be captured alive."  
  
"Unfortunate...", Yoda says shaking his head.  
  
"It is the way of things my young one. If they didn't kill themselves, their masters surly would have upon their return. I felt for that creature and gave him the only option left to him. Killing is not a pleasant feeling...remember, taking joy in another's death is the way to the Darkside."  
  
Yoda looked around at the bodies strewn about the bay, guards, Sith, and even the captain of the ship that So'bal was friends with. The explosion in the bay killed the being instantly as shrapnel embedded into the creature's back. Jin Wan knelt down and said a passing prayer for his friend.  
  
"Be at peace my friend and join the others in the Force."  
  
Yoda sighed and looked down at the lightsaber still clutched in his hands. Jin Wan also gazed at the young Padwan's hand holding the saber and gave a look of deep concern. In his mind he whispered to himself.  
  
No wonder the council sent me to get him. This is no mere Padwan...perhaps...perhaps this is the prophecy that was foretold. 


	2. Star Wars The Jedi Wars Chapter 2

Light years away on the planet of Coursant, home of the Republic and of the Jedi Temple, a lone male figure stands looking out through the massive temple windows. The man is old, humanoid in nature, but the elongated head and pale skin show that he is not truly human at all. A small slit of a mouth and narrow black eyes shape his face, and the long wisps of white hair from his upper lip and middle chin show his years. Dressed in the traditional Jedi robes, along with every other person in the temple, he turns to see another Jedi heading towards him. A short female, black hair and brown eyes, and a slightly tanned skin color to her young firm skin. She bows as she approaches the old Jedi and looks as if she is in a great rush to tell him something.  
  
"Forgive the intrusion Master Bin Col Daus. There is a transmission coming in from Jin Wan So'bal. He says it is urgent he speak with you."  
  
The Jedi elder nodded at her message and smiled.  
  
"Not at all child. I shall take it in my meditation room."  
  
She bowed to the wise old man again and watched him walk calmly to his chambers beside her. The doors closed and the old man cautiously sat down on one of the round padded seats in front of an oval table. The Silver chair with it's red soft interior cushioned the old man's back as he leaned back and activated the holo-imager that displayed So'bal's image on the table. The gritty, and pulsating image of the Jedi Master flickered various times, but was still easy to make out the man's detail.  
  
"Master Daus...I have done as the council instructed and picked up the young Padwan. But there is a problem..."  
  
"Oh?" The old man's voice cracked as he looked on with curiosity.  
  
"There was a Sith attack on our ship and we are unable to reach Coursant using the hyperdrive system."  
  
"Sith? Are you sure?" the wise man inquired.  
  
"Very sure Master. Three of them."  
  
The old Jedi tapped his fingers together and became lost in thought. He snapped to attention again once he saw Jin Wan looking at him for an answer.  
  
"Very strange Jin Wan. Since the Sith have been slowly dying out...never have I heard of three of them ever striking at the same time."  
  
"Indeed." Jin Wan nodded. "Not since the great Sith War have we ever encountered a group of them attacking. I know there have been one or two at some of our facilities elsewhere in the galaxy...but three? And all converging on one ship?"  
  
"This is distressing news So'bal." The old man said sitting up. "Make haste to home by any means necessary. The council must be informed of this new development. If they manage to get their hands on our young Padwan...I fear for the future of the force."  
  
Jin Wan bows to the wise old master and shares in his view of things.  
  
"My Padwan will be a target for sure Master Daus, I've seen Yoda's skills first hand and I must say...the Force is very strong with him. They shall not have the chance to take him again...I promise you that. Jin Wan, out."  
  
The holo-image fades and the old Jedi Master is left pondering the grave news. Even though no one is in the room with him, he speaks his thoughts out loud.  
  
"There was only one survivor...but we never were truly sure of that fact. The war left so many unanswered questions, so many things left unchecked, if Darth Bane has found other survivors...this could threaten the Jedi once again."  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢  
  
In a very dark room, a lone faint blue light shines down in the middle onto a table with surrounding chairs. Four chairs around one extended oval table; in each one sat a darkly cloaked individual, some with their faces exposed and others just hidden beneath to mask their appearance. As they all sit at the table, looking as if it was craved out of pure granite itself, another black-cloaked figure walks around the table with his twisted, black cane. It looks wooden but the high polished glare on it makes it look more like volcanic rock. The wrinkled pale red hand holds it tight as each step looks painful to the individual; a frail body lies under that cloak, the cloth drooping off his shoulders and arms as if it no longer fits the person anymore. As he walks around the table carefully, all of the members sitting there listen to his every word.  
  
"The Jedi prevailed yet again. So much for your only apprentices Lord Kanos..."  
  
"They did what needed to be done.", the pale looking alien being says to the man walking past his chair. "I trained them as best I could...but the Darkside of the force wasn't strong enough to protect them."  
  
The fail old man stops and taps his fingers lightly on his cane.  
  
"Excuses, excuses...now perhaps you can see why no Sith trains more then one at a time. You're stupid methods of teaching a group is reason enough to see why the Jedi finished your clan off so quickly."  
  
The pale being looks over at him; his sunken in eyes and red glowing pupils show the evil nature within his face.  
  
"Do not lecture me about failing...let's not forget Lord Bane that you too have had your Sith all slaughtered as quickly as mine where. All at this table have had the Jedi end their clans...as well as the Sith war that lowered our numbers."  
  
The old man snickers, "Indeed. That is why there are only five of us left. The Jedi tried to wipe us all out...but my superior skills in the Darkside managed to shield you all from being discovered. Now here we all are...thousands of years later...trying to rebuild our order. And failing miserably."  
  
"Yes...no thanks to our recruiting methods.", the sinister Darth Kanos hisses back at him.  
  
Lord Bane turns around and walks up to the table, a chair suddenly pulls up from behind him as he uses the Darkside to make it come forward. Sitting down comfortably and resting his cane carefully onto the table, the dark lord leans back and stares at them all.  
  
"We have been patient my friends. If there is one thing to be, it is to be exceedingly patient. The Jedi will not fall over night, nor can we search for new apprentices too quickly. But...there is one who could be turned and make us strong again."  
  
The Sith sitting at the end, with long tube-like tentacles sticking out of his head and colored as blue as the deepest of oceans, leans in as he speaks to Bane.  
  
"Yoda. But we've already seen that we cannot reach him...Kanos's Sith failed to capture him. We should not attempt to expose ourselves so quickly again..."  
  
The old man sighs, "We must try to lure this young one to our cause...the force is very strong within him. Turning him to the Darkside would give us the much needed boost to accomplishing our goal of rebuilding our power."  
  
"It's too late now..." The blue Sith says back. "There are no more of Kanos's Sith to even attempt this."  
  
Darth Bane raises his head at him and his eyes almost glow with an unspeakable evil within them.  
  
"Don't be so sure...there is still one more Sith on board."  
  
The old man giggles away as the other's look at one another in confusion.  
  
On the ship carrying Yoda and Jin Wan, a group of remaining guards are looking through the Sith vessel, as they look under consoles and hidden areas of the small transport they all shrug at the sight of finding nothing. They all step off of the front platform that leads back into the landing bay and head off down the corridor. Just as they all vanish down the way, inside the Sith vessel, a part of the black metal floor begins to slowly pop up and a pair of black gloved hands push it aside as the figure pops out of the hidden compartment. The black robed individual rises out of the hole and walks down the ramp. Looking from side to side, he can see that no one is around, the debris still laying as it is and now the dead bodies now gone from their resting places. The cloaked figure raises his head and shows his human eyes, a pale white color with only small dark pupils that give him the forbidding gaze of evil. A simple smirk on his lightly Caucasian face gives him an air of satisfaction, with no one around to stop him, or realize of his presence, he now walks calmly down through the landing bay and out into the ships corridors. 


	3. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 3

On the ship carrying Yoda and Jin Wan, a group of remaining guards are looking through the Sith vessel, as they look under consoles and hidden areas of the small transport they all shrug at the sight of finding nothing. They all step off of the front platform that leads back into the landing bay and head off down the corridor. Just as they all vanish down the way, inside the Sith vessel, a part of the black metal floor begins to slowly pop up and a pair of black gloved hands push it aside as the figure pops out of the hidden compartment. The black robed individual rises out of the hole and walks down the ramp. Looking from side to side, he can see that no one is around, the debris still laying as it is and now the dead bodies now gone from their resting places. The cloaked figure raises his head and shows his human eyes, a pale white color with only small dark pupils that give him the forbidding gaze of evil. A simple smirk on his lightly Caucasian face gives him an air of satisfaction, with no one around to stop him, or realize of his presence, he now walks calmly down thought the landing bay and out into the ships corridors.  
  
Sitting inside a room on the ship that now slowly staggers through the stars, Jin Wan looks at Yoda and tries to calm his worries. The room, a rather stately designed place, full of comfortable furnishings and a few large windows to look out at the stars with, are the norm for such cruising vessels as these. Mainly used as Ambassadorial transports, the luxury alone shows how first class all the important members of the Senate travel. Jin Wan is fortunate to have had a friend that acquired such a vessel; he's used it a few times during his years and seems to enjoy the comfortable surroundings from time to time. Still, his young apprentice seems a bit un-nerved about the entire situation and not use to seeing such unspeakable violence before.  
  
"Calm yourself Padwan...take some rest now and ease your thoughts." Jin Wan says to him stroking his head like a protective father.  
  
"Trying I am, Master. But images of the attack...haunt me still. What creatures where those?"  
  
Jin Wan leans back in his plush white, half seated chair and folds his hands together.  
  
"Sith, those where the Sith. They are a dangerous order that are bent on destroying the Jedi my young one. A dark order that believes that only the Darkside of the force is the way of things. Never stray to their side Yoda...for once you lead yourself down that path, it will forever dominate your destiny."  
  
The small green creature nods understandably, a quick draw of breath and few blinks from his eyes, soon shows his weariness from the fight.  
  
"Remember those words, I do. Master Dalarkin told me he did, part of my training it was. Always remember, said he... Fear is the path to the Darkside. Fear leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger will bring suffering."  
  
Jin Wan nods at those words that he too has sworn to live by.  
  
"And never forget them my young Padwan. Draw strength through the force and never let fear take you, the Sith will always try to lure you to their side should you feel any of those emotions."  
  
"Hard it is, to control them at times." Yoda grins.  
  
"Indeed they are." Jin smiles back.  
  
Raising to his feet and walking towards the door of the room, the Jedi master looks back at his sleepy eyed young trainee and waves his hand in the air. The motion seems to lower the lights in the room and now it becomes almost pitch black.  
  
"Rest now...I'll see how far we can go before we must connect our flight."  
  
"Goodnight Master." Yoda yawns as he beds down.  
  
"Goodnight young one...sleep well."  
  
The Jedi leaves the room as the doors slide open and close behind him. In the hall, almost gleaming a white hue and lights all over the walls and ceiling, the robed instructor walks down through the passages as he heads for the main bridge center. As he continues down the way, a black robed head peers out from one of the adjacent hallways, the Sith looks down both ways of the corridor and sees that the way is clear for him. Moving cautiously, and turning to look back behind himself from time to time, the dark lord slinks his way towards Yoda's chambers. As he feels the door with his black-gloved hand, he closes his eyes and mutters something quite as if casting a spell. Beside the door, a dual light shows two words, Locked and Open, the green light soon switches from the locked indicator to the other. As he hears the click, he removes his hand and lets the door open. Slowly he enters the room, he notices how dark it is and moves his eyes about everywhere. Nothing is visible to him, the light from the window from all the stars and reflection of the ship's hull, casts a warm glow on the furnishing. As the doors shut behind him, he continues to move inward and gazes about the room.  
  
"I can feel you in here small one." the Sith's low voice announces. "I can sense your presence...and your fear."  
  
Yoda, no longer lying where he was before, now hides somewhere in the dark of the room.  
  
"But then, you too could feel me as well...couldn't you. Yes...I felt your mind touch mine, there was fear in its wake...and now you hide from me like a scared animal."  
  
A voice comes out of the darkness, not knowing from which direction it is coming from, the young creature answers him.  
  
"Scared I am not. But to let you take me I will not allow either."  
  
The dark cloaked figure laughs slightly.  
  
"Come, come small one. Do not be afraid...I am not here to harm you. You have been chosen to join my master to become his new pupil. He will show you the full potential of the Force you weld. Show yourself to me..."  
  
"No!" Yoda says defiantly. "Jedi I will become, a Knight of the Republic I am to be. Go away, and never return."  
  
The Sith becomes frustrated at the young Padwan's stubbornness and now searches the room more angrily.  
  
"Stop this foolishness, boy! Become who you were destined to be! The Darkside awaits you and you know it...give in...give in and come with me!"  
  
"Never..." Yoda says softly.  
  
Jumping out of his hiding spot he confronts the Sith and raises his hand out to him.  
  
"NEVER!" he screams.  
  
The dark lord's eyes grow wide with surprise, as he becomes airborne from Yoda's use of the Force, driving him into the doors and smashing right through them as if they were made out of paper. The trauma makes the dark cloaked individual pass out for a second as he lies there on the ground. As Jin Wan is about to enter an elevator tube, he suddenly can sense the presence of the Sith and of his Padwan in danger.  
  
"Yoda!" He screams out.  
  
Quickly turning and running down the hall, musters all of his Jedi powers and glides swiftly down to the room as if he is moving at light speed. The Sith begins to recover from his deadly blow, and stands up to see the young Yoda holding out his hands to give the evil villain another blast. The Sith, using his own dark powers to cushion the blow to the back of him, simply wipes off the dust and metal fragments on his shoulders. The Sith can use the Darkside of the Force to shield their bodies from harm, not such as to make them invulnerable, but enough to only make it survive attacks like these. The dark stranger smiles at the green, long eared Halfling standing in the doorway and chuckles at him.  
  
"Impressive. I can see now that the Force is very strong in you. But it is not fully developed yet...you still need to discipline your attacks...and be prepared for counter strikes."  
  
The minute he mentions that, he out reaches his hand and raises the small being into the air. Yoda tries to struggle, but soon discovers that he cannot move at all. The Sith is too powerful and has managed to use his gifts to restrain the Padwan. Looking at Yoda, he sees the boy flinching and grunting, trying everything in his power to release himself.  
  
"Don't fight me Yoda. This is how it was foreseen by my master...you are to be a Sith. Once you accept that...the Darkside shall be yours to command."  
  
"No...NO!" Yoda yelps. "Jedi will I be...not you, nor your master shall make me otherwise."  
  
The man scowls at him and his eyes dim.  
  
"So be it. Jedi."  
  
He raises his other hand up and now begins to crush the small being; Yoda now feels the pain within him and cries out for Jin Wan to save him. Just as he says the Jedi's name, the man finally comes running up, takes out his lightsaber and switches it on. The Sith turns to see the brown robed nemesis and halts his attack on Yoda.  
  
"Let him go...NOW!", Jin Wan demands.  
  
The Sith nods and quickly turns off his powers. Yoda drops hard to the floor and becomes unconscious. The Sith now turns to the Jedi and takes out his lightsaber as well.  
  
"As you wish, Jedi Master Jin Wan So'bal. But you shall not have me this day....", His lightsaber switches on and brings the deep red glowing sword up to his face. "No Sith shall be taken..."  
  
So'bal has heard those words before and quickly stretches out his hand to snare the lightsaber away from the enemy's hand. Shocked that it was taking so swiftly, the Sith tries to grab for it as it leaps out at Jin Wan. But after seeing it guide gracefully into his other hand. The Sith growls with anger and curls his fists.  
  
"No...But I'll take your sword if you don't mind.", So'bal says with a bit of comedy.  
  
With little option, the Sith turns around and runs down the corridor just as a Jedi would. Fast as lightening he speeds and soon reaches the landing bay. Jin Wan turns of his sword and follows him just as fast. Climbing on board the dark ship the Sith all came on, the evil being sits in the pilot chair and starts up the engine. So'bal comes rushing in to see the ship ramp closing, and the craft lifting up its landing gear. As he looks at the creature in the window of the ship, the Sith also stares back at him and smiles a toothy grin. The crafts spins around with its glowing dark green engine, and tries to singe the Jedi. Jin Wan tumbles and moves out of the way just in time, but as he looks up again, the Sith vessel shoots a few energy blasts from it's hidden weapon ports and makes a way through the hull. Space now enters the ship sucking everything out into it's deep void, Jin Wan uses the Force to hang on to the deck plates and climbs along the ground towards the corridor. The Sith ship launches out and returns to the darkness of the cosmos from which it came. As Jin Wan reaches the hallway arch, he stands up and pushes a button on the sidewall. It activates a large pressure door that comes swinging down and closes off the rest of the ship from the now exposed shuttle bay. Gasping for breath, the Jedi slinks down and sits on the floor as he tires to return air into his lungs.  
  
As the Sith vessel hurls through hyperspace, the dark cloaked individual inside turns to a light blue fizzy hologram of Darth Bane. The image crackles and scrolls slightly as he talks to him.  
  
"I have failed in my task master. The young one would not yield to me."  
  
Bane sighs.  
  
"I thought as much. It was a skilled attempt Lord Gaul, my training as suited you well."  
  
Darth Gaul bows at his master's praise and looks at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Will you continue your pursuit of him my master?"  
  
Bane taps his cane, a sound that still can be heard as clear as if his standing there in his ship.  
  
"Not with another Sith. This requires something less obvious...tell me Darth Gaul, what was your impression of this small child?"  
  
"He possesses great power my lord. He may one day even surpass yours I would think...", Gaul says to him cautiously.  
  
The image of Bane's face shows his frustration.  
  
"Yoda will be ours...even if I have to force him to be my unwilling slave for all eternity!"  
  
The Sith craft continues to fly through hyperspace and drives deeper into space as the glare of the green glow of the engines drift off into it at a quickened pace. 


	4. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 4

"The Sith are becoming a threat again!" Jedi Master Bin Col Daus shouts in the Jedi Council room.  
  
In the massive room, the group of Jedi elders sit as they listen to Bin Col as he voices his opinion. The group sit in red chairs that are half domed silver on the bottom, placed in a round circle, they all have a good view of facing one another so they can converse and discuss everything about the force. The large windows behind them all clearly show that they are well above the city and placed high on top of the Jedi Temple. The soft glow of the daylight penetrating the room illuminates the detailed colored emblem on the room's floor. Even though the temple is ancient and been lived in for thousands upon thousands of years, every detail in the building looks as if it was still fresh and new. Jedi take good care of the temple and as does the Republic whom cherishes the Jedi for all their good they've done in the Galaxy. But as Daus screams at the aging Masters of the Force, His place on the council is being eyed very carefully after speaking out in such a rude manner.  
  
"You don't serious believe that is true do you?" A multi-horned grey Jedi says. "And please lower your voice when speaking Master Daus. Such rudeness will not be tolerated."  
  
Daus bows and calms himself, "Forgive me friends. You know I am not one to scream within this sacred place. But I have seen a great disturbance in the Force, three Sith Lords have attacked the one we sent for."  
  
A various gaze passes among the Jedi, they looked concerned at his testimony and the Jedi sitting behind Daus, who is standing in the middle of the room, now speaks to him.  
  
"Three did you say?" The frail looking alien says. "An impossibility, the Sith never train more then one or two at a time. Not since the days of the old wars have we ever heard of more then one attacking."  
  
Col Bin turns to the old master, a being that is wrinkled, a faded shade of red and yellow eyes. A wisp of white hair is all that remains on the top of his balding head, his drooping eyebrows seem to have more fullness to them then his head. Col Bin Daus is old, but probably not as old as the one he is facing, for this is one of the original Jedi that was present at the Sith/Jedi wars, probably the only surviving member among them.  
  
"Precisely Master Zen'Tauk, I'm aware that this is seemingly unlikely situation...but the fact is it's true. Jedi Master So'bal has encountered them and they were organized."  
  
The grey horned being rises out of his comfortable chair and paces around the old Daus.  
  
"Organized? Sith are never organized Daus. There was only one who managed to elude us after the war, one that we will never admit to having looked over. The records are sealed, the members that know of it are sworn to silence on the matter, only here in this sacred room can we discuss it openly. The one that left us is probably dead by now, these other few must be his last remaining students, Jo'bal must have finished the last members off."  
  
Daus clears his throat and eyes the pacing elder, "Forgive me my friend, but I would beg to differ. There have been more then one attacks on Jedi during the years, our training facilities on many worlds, our ships out in space...all signal a growing threat from our enemies again."  
  
The old red Jedi Master speaks up again, "Not a threat Master Daus, more like a group of evil beings struggling to remain in power. The years you speak of have been random and long in-between. The last reported attack happened nearly fifty years ago..."  
  
Bin Col interrupts him, "Yes. Fifty years ago Master Zen'Tauk, and a two places during that time. Doesn't that strike you odd of how they could manage to attack at two different locations at the very same time? What does that say about their motives...their drive...their co-operation?"  
  
The Jedi all chat amongst themselves and listen to the grey horned elder as he speaks up.  
  
"This is insane! There is no Sith threat at all. We took care of this matter, one will not teach so many and be strong. Darth Bane is either dying or dead...these others are nothing more then copycats trying to prove themselves against the Jedi order. We have more important matters to discuss."  
  
Daus comes face to face with the enraged Jedi Master and looks him in the eye.  
  
"That's right! Yoda is our matter to discuss! We felt his presence and heard the will of the Force telling us that he is destined to be with us! The Sith also seem to know about the young Padwan and are trying to take him for themselves!"  
  
Zen'Tauk bangs his twisted wooden cane on the floor as he tries to calm the two men.  
  
"Enough...sit down!" He says to the horned Jedi.  
  
Looking over, the grey being bows and takes his seat. The old red Jedi leans back and looks at the ceiling.  
  
"Stop the recordings...no records of this must be allowed. Holo-imagers off."  
  
A slight noise of a bell dinging gives the Jedi an indication that his command has been confirmed. As the old man looks back down at them all, he sighs and rises to his feet. Bin Col walks over and helps the frail man, Zen'Tauk smiles at him and soon slowly shuffles his feet around the room.  
  
"I have not felt any new threat from the Sith order. Since their destruction long ago, I could only see one who manages to continually challenge us all. Darth Bane. He is old, alone, and will probably not survive the few remaining years he has left in him. Whatever Sith he has trained, now or in the past, they will never be able to be as strong as they once were. However, the threat to Yoda is a concern to us all. The young Padwan is destined for greatness in this temple as we have all foreseen. Therefore, you Master Daus will instruct Jo'bal to do whatever he must to bring him here safely."  
  
Bin Col bows to the man, "A task I have already done Master, Jo'bal will carry out his mission."  
  
The old red Jedi sighs again, "As for choosing Jedi Master Jo'bal for this, I am strongly disappointed. Never have I trusted him since he spoke out against us, he once abandoned his Jedi code and lived among the citizens of the Republic as if he was as normal as they. Then one day he returns and begs to be re-instated, a feat that never in the history of the Jedi order has ever happened. But you Bin Col Daus, you granted his return and defied our advice to not allow it. Why?"  
  
Daus places his arms into his large brown robe sleeves, a simple tweak of his nose and a long sigh, he starts to explain his actions.  
  
"Jo'bal was young, he was a dreamer. He didn't like the rules the Jedi had laid down for thousands of years and felt them to be...out dated. He went out into the Galaxy to find the answers he needed and returned with a clean mind. I thought if it as more as a sabbatical or a retreat to bring his mind back into focus. He repented his actions upon his return and swore he would never wavier from them again. I believed in his heart and the Force within him was stronger then we had last met. Even though it went against our teachings...I felt he deserved another chance. Perhaps that was my own mistake, or perhaps not...for ill or good...he is better now then he ever was before."  
  
Zen'Tauk grimaces and shakes his head.  
  
"That action alone has caused more harm then you believe. Even now, the young ones still talk of that moment. There is an unsettled whisper in the halls among our young Padwans and Jedi learners that Jo'bal was allowed to break the rules. Something many are beginning to question themselves, that there is an alternative to being committed to the Force and going off to have adventures of their own. This I will not allow."  
  
Bin Col Daus looks in shock about this news and looks confused, "You are certain of this? I've not heard these rumors as you claim..."  
  
The grey horned Jedi Master interrupts him, "You have never really listened to the others concerns before, and it comes as no surprise that you would have no idea about any of this. We are on the verge of splitting if this continues to grow, this lack of respect within is worrying many elders and other Jedi."  
  
Daus walks around the room and rubs his chin, deep in thought, he whispers to himself.  
  
"Perhaps this is why we've become so blind...we've become to large to control our vast numbers."  
  
Zen'Tauk strains to hear him and taps his cane on the floor.  
  
"What? What was that? Speak up Daus, if you have something to tell then share with us."  
  
Turning to face the wrinkled old master, Daus lowers his hand from stroking his chin and straightens up.  
  
"I said, that we're becoming too powerful. Like the Sith, we too shall splinter off and have a multi-Jedi conflict on our hands. There is no balance to maintain order."  
  
The Jedi all gasp in the room, whispers now flood the chamber as they all raise their voices to one another with disbelief. Zen'Tauk again strikes the floor with his cane to regain order and stares at them all.  
  
"Be silent! There will be no discussion!"  
  
Voices die down and the very old Jedi Master sighs deeply before he speaks.  
  
"Are you saying Master Daus...that we are now...too many?"  
  
Bin Col nods in agreement. Zen'Tauk laughs with utter amusement.  
  
"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you. We are not like the Sith! The Sith were evil and power hungry; they only wanted to conquer and spread their darkness throughout the galaxy. To say that we are becoming like them is blasphemy!"  
  
Bin Col walks up to the old man and looks down at him.  
  
"But we have become too powerful. We've become overly traditional, stale and unchanged. With so many Jedi in our order, there will be a breaking point...there is no balance to guide us. Our young ones desire change, they seek to find a better way of life, they want what we can not give...they want to have a choice."  
  
One of the aliens across the room speaks up, its neck is long and slender, the top of its head is small but round and has one eye, as it's main feature. Speaking in its native language, the other Jedi listen having the full knowledge to understand its words.  
  
"Choice is not an option. To be in service of the Force is to be committed for life, many that have the power come here because the outside world will not understand their special gift. It has always been an honor for parents of children with the Force to be sent here for training. This is not a curse to live here, this is no prison, this is a loving community that understands them and helps them to develop that gift."  
  
The very old Jedi Master, Zen'Tauk, nods in agreement.  
  
"Yes, well spoken Master Iylliam. Why should any of them be unhappy here? They have everything they should ever want or need, a life of comfort and security the likes no other being shall ever see."  
  
Bin Col Daus's eyes lower and he looks at them all staring at him as if he has become an outcast.  
  
"Sometimes my fiends...that is never enough. I know a Jedi shall not no fear, nor hate...but to not know love? We will only be denying them the very reason for existence."  
  
Zen'Tauk returns to his chair and grunts as he sits down. His old bones cause him to ache with so much movement, sitting is a painful process to do for him as much as walking is, but once he is comfortable...the pain dies down. Closing his eyes in thought, the old man quickly says his final words to the questioning Jedi.  
  
"Love is all around Master Daus. We all share it day by day. If you mean the physical side of love, then yes, it should not be encouraged. It is a dangerous thing to love...or lust I should say. It stirs the emotions within and causes many to loose control. How would we ever hope to keep track of all those who spawned from one to another? How would we know if the Darkside is within them or not? No. The Jedi must be controlled...if not for the good of the Galaxy...then for the good of the one that welds the power of the Force. Emotions like lust, lead to jealousy, hate, anger and then suffering. That is why no one Jedi must ever be allowed to live that way, it is the very reason why the Sith destroyed each other long ago...and I will not have our order turn into the next dark power. This subject is now closed. I will not speak of this again...and neither are you Jedi Master Bin Col Daus."  
  
Daus bows to the wise elder, knowing full well that once he has put his foot down on a subject it is useless to argue. He walks out the large doors opening in front of him and when he is finally down the hall, they close back together. The members still sitting in the room look at one another with great concern and the grey horned Jedi Master looks at Zen'Tauk.  
  
"Forgive me, but I must be blunt. I think we should expel Daus and Jo'bal from the Jedi order...they are the reason for this threat. Once that is done, things will return to normal."  
  
Zen'Tauk sighs.  
  
"It's too late for that. What is done is done, now it is up to us to conceal this shameful disgrace from our records. I want nothing about these events put in...not even the Sith attacks on the Padwan. This never took place, if anyone should ask...we will always state this: The Sith are dead and the Jedi will always be strong in the Force."  
  
All of the members nod at that statement, the old man holds his wood cane up to his face and leans on it with a look of frustration. In his mind, he is deeply concerned about what is happening, even about the young Padwan who must one day take his place in the Jedi council. 


	5. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 5

Approaching a small grey-blue planet, the Cu'Nathal struggles with its engines as it comes into orbit around it. In the distance behind it, two smaller lifeless moons hang in space as they slowly orbit the world. Inside the ship, Jedi Master Jin Wan So'bal walks through the white halls and enters a room that is filled with medical droids and rest beds. The droids are varied in appearance and size. The one that faces So'bal is bi- pedal and has four arms sticking out from its sides. The worn silver polished look is all but fades on this droid, the non-human looking head with it's glowing three eyes gazes at the man as he enters.  
  
"Is he alright? May I see him?" So'bal asks it.  
  
"Of course Master Jedi, His wounds weren't too bad..."the droid says as it aids Jin Wan into the room. "Minor bruising and some dislocated joints. I have corrected all of this and he should be able to leave at any time."  
  
As the droid points to the bed Yoda is still lying in, Jin Wan bows to the droid in thanks. As the soft-spoken medical robot leaves, So'bal sits beside the young creature's bed and looks at him. The small green Padwan finally opens his eyes as if he was roused from a deep sleep. Seeing his instructor beside him makes him perk up with joy.  
  
"Master! Glad to see you, I am."  
  
"Easy my young Padwan." Jin Wan giggles seeing how attentive the child is at his presence. "Rest is the best healer for all things. I just came to see how you were doing."  
  
Yoda eases back into his bed and sighs with relaxation.  
  
"Better I am, but the memory...I shall not forget."  
  
"It was a very frightening experience for you, I understand. You are young and still have much to learn all things in the Force. Once you learn to let fear and doubt go...the memory will be nothing more then that."  
  
Yoda looks over at the Jedi Master as he gives him those words of wisdom and nods with agreement. As he looks at him, his eyes begin to wander as if he is scanning something with them.  
  
"Something...something on your mind there is. More to say have you?"  
  
Jin Wan's eyebrows rose slightly as he sees how the Force has managed to make this Padwan able to touch his mind so quickly. Smirking at the young child's question, he nods and pats the young creatures' arm.  
  
"We cannot use this transport anymore to get to Courasant. The newly appointed captain feels it will need extensive repairs. So we've traveled as far as we can and will have to seek another means of getting home."  
  
Yoda begins to sit up and flinches as he does.  
  
"Where...ow...where are we?"  
  
Jin Wan aids the small boy as he tries to move.  
  
"We're in the Calmeani System, orbiting the third world known as Daganisan Minor. It's the only outpost around here for light years, as soon as you are able we must make our way to the surface."  
  
Yoda smiles and stands up on the bed. Youthful and much like any eager child; he lightly bounces on the mattress with anticipation.  
  
"Ready I am! Other worlds I wish to see..."  
  
The Jedi Master laughs at the young Padwan's quick recovery, once seemingly in pain, now seems utterly jubilant to continue his adventure.  
  
"I think the droids did too good of a job on you my young one, it seems that they've returned you back to normal much too soon for the likes of me."  
  
Still bobbing up and down on the bed, Yoda continues to laugh and then accidentally falls off. All that could be heard after that was Jin Wan's laughter as the goofy look from his Padwan's face gave him a moment of humor.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢  
  
In the dark chambers of the Sith, Darth Gaul returns to his master Darth Bane who stands in the round light shinning down on him like a spot light. It is a forbidding blue light that casts shadows on his face as the cloak drapes over him like a shroud. The Sith lord kneels before Bane and lowers his head slightly.  
  
"Welcome home Lord Gaul." the evil master says.  
  
"Forgive my failure master...the Jedi So'bal was too strong for me."  
  
Bane takes out his hand that isn't holding his cane, and motions to the man.  
  
"Rise my friend. It was not your fault the Jedi managed to take you in such a manner. Soon you will be able to match his skill and become a greater challenge to him."  
  
Lord Gaul stands up and looks at Bane with confusion.  
  
"You are certain of this my master?"  
  
Darth Bane lowers his hand and brings it over to the other still clutching the twisted black cane.  
  
"I have foreseen it. The encounter has already made you wiser to his actions and soon you will see his every action. But...yes...eventually you will be his equal."  
  
Stepping out of the beaming light, Lord Bane circles his student as he continues to talk to him. The tapping of his cane hitting the floor as he walks echoes in the darkness giving away how large and empty the place is.  
  
"Tell me Lord Gaul, this child...this Yoda...could you feel his mind?"  
  
Standing perfectly still as the dark lord walks around him, Darth Gaul answers him without hesitation.  
  
"Yes. It is a remarkable sensation...there is something with in him that is yet to be awakened. I could almost feel the very thing you seek master. He will be strong with the force."  
  
Bane twitches his lips on his only exposed feature that isn't covered by his cloak's shadow.  
  
"As you said before to me on the way here. Interesting. And now you've said he will not come willingly to our side...stubborn...and foolish to think he could ever resist me."  
  
"What does the Sith council think?" Gaul inquires.  
  
"They believe I'm wasting my time. That Yoda is no more a threat to us then any other Jedi...the fools. They continue to think in such small terms, precisely why they managed to wipe themselves out and all of us."  
  
Now Gaul's eyes watch the evil master continue to walk around him and he agrees with the dark lord in his assessment.  
  
"They are rather disorganized my lord. With Darth Kano's apprentices gone, it will take us many more years to recruit new Sith to effectively make another attempt to scoop the child from the Jedi."  
  
Bane stops in front of Lord Gaul and talks to him as he stands in profile.  
  
"We will not use more Sith. Kano's way is old and never to be used again, we will instead use an alternative method for tracking this Padwan down."  
  
Stepping into the spotlight where Bane once was, a creature in red and gold armor presents himself and bows to the both of them as he steps in. Covered by a mask in the same sort of color and full of elaborate designs on it, the round black eyes that stick out are also part of the mask, which attaches to his gold Romanesque helmet. The creature is covered so well that it's hard to make out what species he is, but clearly a humanoid form is the sort of being this one is.  
  
"This is Kelborne of the Sularr, he will find the boy and bring him back to us."  
  
"A bounty hunter?" Gaul recoils in disgust. "We don't need their scum."  
  
"Watch your tongue or I'll remove it from you." Kelborne hisses at him in a slithering voice.  
  
"Now, now..." Bane says as he smiles to the both of them. "A bounty hunter is the sort we need to do what we cannot...he can follow them without being detected too soon."  
  
Kelborne walks over to Gaul and stares him down.  
  
"I'll find the child and kill the Jedi for you. All I ask is to be paid handsomely for this dangerous task."  
  
Gaul glares back with an equal hateful look. Bane chuckles at the two and pushes them aside with his cane.  
  
"You will be well rewarded for your services Kelborne...bring me the child and I will give you the money."  
  
Kelborne hisses in his mask with delight and looks over at Gaul again as the Sith continues to stare at him without so much as a blink. The bounty hunter takes out his weapon from behind his back and cocks the barrel of it. The arm long weapon is also gold and red, looking like a cross between a shotgun and a hand held overly decorative laced rocket launcher. The weapon most likely weighs a ton, yet the being holds it as if it is nothing to him. Strength seems to be this creature's main purpose and from the look of his armor, luxury and wealth. While the being looks as if it's from a very aristocratic society from Gaul's perspective, it's also a creature he's never laid eyes on before. Never has he ever heard or seen of such species with this sort of armor, or even a bounty hunter with his name. Gaul has had many run ins with bounty hunters in previous years, many of whom have never again seen the light of day after he was done with them.  
  
As the two continued to lock eyes with one another, Kelborne tilted his head back a bit as his weapon charged up with a powerful surge.  
  
"Gooood, give me the last known coordinates and leave the rest to me." The bounty hunter hisses again.  
  
Gaul looks over at his evil master, who in turn stares at him as if to approve of the request. Darth Gaul looks back at the being and squints.  
  
"Very well...if this is how it must be. But just know...if you fail, mine will be last face you will ever see again."  
  
That comment made Bane laugh, in the darkness, his slowly rising laughter echoed through the whole room as the other two continued to stand there in front of him. 


	6. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 6

On the surface of the grey and rather rocky planet, both Jin Wan and Yoda walk in a steady pace as they walk through the streets of the very gritty and un-kept outpost. Not large enough to be a city, the buildings are no more then a few feet high, some look abandoned and even on the verge of collapse, others are full of various creatures and humanoids that have taken residence here. They peer out of their windows and doorways as the Jedi cross the street, never have any of them seen a Jedi, let alone two, come walking through their citadel in their lives. The Republic never ventures out this far, with no one to police the outside systems, crime and other low character figures often trade safely out in these uncharted parts. The dark pale sky gives off a few quick flashes of lightening, as the clouds swirl and clash with one another. Yoda slightly flinches as the clasp of thunder roars from them each time, a sensitive ear and having battled Sith has made him nervous about the environment they've come into.  
  
"Master...what reason for being here are we again?" The young quivering Padwan asks.  
  
Jin Wan's head was covered with the hood of his brown Jedi cloak and looked ahead at the local bar with neon lights and points.  
  
"We've come to acquire new passage my young one. That is the only place we can find any."  
  
Yoda looks at the rather filthy establishment and gives a look of disgust. Not much bigger then most of the buildings around the street, yet the only one that has any up keeping to most of its structure and probably the only place that ever truly sees money. The raunchy music playing inside gives the young Padwan a feeling that this is not the usual place any Jedi should be. Jin Wan stops outside the doors and kneels down to his learner who still looks uncertain they should enter.  
  
"Yoda." He says staring at him. "You must not do or say anything once we go inside. This is a and dangerous place for Jedi like us. So I want you to stick close to me and keep your eyes from looking at anyone. Is that understood?"  
  
Yoda nods agreeingly and stares back at him.  
  
"This place can be a little rough..." Jin Wan winks at him.  
  
Yoda sighs as he follows the Jedi Master inside.  
  
"Sure of that...I am"  
  
As they both enter the bar room, the entire place almost stops in a heartbeat. The music cuts out, the people stop talking and all eyes focus on them as they calmly enter inside. Whispers fill the room and the odd mention of what they are is quietly spoken in the air. Stepping all the way to the bar, Jin Wan looks at the orange colored bar tender and nods at him. The humanoid alien with the scaly skin and long brown hair, smiles at the Jedi with his crooked, sharp-looking teeth. The music starts up again and the people all return to their drinks and talking. Yoda keeps to the Jedi Masters side and tries to remain looking down at the ground. Sometimes his eyes wander as he looks at the various beings standing close by and even notices them all gazing at them with suspicion. The bar tender leans in to hear what the Jedi master has to say as the music clouds the man's words.  
  
"I'm looking for a pilot..."  
  
"Pilot?" The orange scaly being snickers. "We've got loads of them. Oh yes that we do."  
  
"Then perhaps I should be more specific then..." So'bal snickers back. "I need a ship that can take two passengers back into the Republic and ask very little questions."  
  
The bar tender strokes his chin in sarcastically and looks at him with a curious eye.  
  
"Ooooh dear. Now that there is going to cost you some. My memory is a little fuzzy when it comes to pointing out that sort in here..."  
  
So'bal realizes the man is trying to get him to pay up in advance and manages to pull a small coin like piece out of his hidden pockets. A Republic credit is all he has on him, one that any Jedi is not really supposed to have. Jedi don't allow themselves to carry currency, it is a luxury and an evil the order has forbidden using. To be Jedi means to be accepted everywhere without having to pay, a service many worlds agree to because of their protection of the galaxy. The orange humanoid takes the credit out of his hand and bits down on it to see if it's authentic. Smiling in his pointy tooth grin, the bar tender points to the far side of the room and gives the Jedi a table number.  
  
"Go to number 6 over there. There's one pilot who just might be able to go in without having to resort to being boarded on entry. A pleasure doing business master Jedi..."  
  
As he smiles at Jin Wan, the Jedi Master quickly scoops the coin out of the being's hand before he can close it. Holding it up to show him he had taken it back, Jin Wan smirked and nodded.  
  
"I thank you for helping the Jedi cause. Your donation to the Padwan learner association is most appreciated."  
  
"HEY! That's mine!" The orange man demands loudly.  
  
"Now, now...don't make me raise my hand." So'bal says as he lifts up his right hand to use the force.  
  
"Uh...no...no. My mistake..." The man says with a slight fear, as he knows all too well what that means.  
  
"Take it...maybe it will help the future Jedi to learn better manners."  
  
Jin Wan places it back in his pocket and shakes his head.  
  
"I highly doubt it my friend. But...anything is possible."  
  
Turning around to look for the table mentioned, Jin Wan So'bal taps Yoda's shoulder and nods his head to follow him as he walks. Yoda is fascinated with the locals and almost didn't look over as the Jedi master tapped him on the shoulder. Together they calmly walked to each table and looked at the various people. Each one stared at them as they passed; they looked for the sixth table where the ship captain was said to be. Suddenly Jin Wan So'bal stopped in his tracks and Yoda, not paying attention to where he was going, ran into the back of him. Looking up at his Jedi master, he could see the man had a look of dread on his face.  
  
"Oh boy." Jin Wan said softly under his breath.  
  
Yoda looked at the table they were meant to go to and saw a black woman with long hair pulled into a braided ponytail standing up and looking at So'bal. She was just about his age, beautiful and wearing a brownish leather outfit that nearly didn't fit her in most places. The gun belt holding her side blaster was off in an angle and looked as if it was just clinging to her exposed hip. The two stood gazing at one another as the woman looked as if she was mad at him for something, Yoda could feel her anger towards him, infact he was sure the people all around could see it in her eyes as well.  
  
"Well, well, well..." She spoke. "Look who finally came my way at long last."  
  
"Hey Tinara..." So'bal says with a slight nervous gulp. "Good to see you."  
  
She pointed her finger at him with anger and started to raise her voice.  
  
"Is that all you got to say to me?! I went to prison because of you!!"  
  
Yoda looked up as the man tried to give an answer.  
  
"Listen Tinara...things came up and I guess...I owe you an apology for..."  
  
Tinara didn't like the way he was beginning that statement and brought her fist up as if she was going to take a swing at him. Suddenly the young Padwan stepped in between them and pleaded with her.  
  
"Stop! Threaten not my master you will...or got through me you shall!"  
  
She gave a surprising look at the young green creature that looked as if he was too small to even move her leg out of the way. Giggling at the sight, she lowered her fist and pointed at the Padwan.  
  
"Who the hell is this So'bal? Don't tell me this is your body guard?"  
  
Jin Wan lowered his hands onto Yoda's shoulders and patted him to calm down.  
  
"Not exactly. This is Yoda, my Padwan learner. And well...he's just afraid you'll try to harm me."  
  
She winked at the small being and gave a slight smile.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well...maybe I'll spare you the pain, just incase I anger the mighty Yoda and have him to deal with as well."  
  
Yoda seems confused at her giving up so easily, because now both she and So'bal both laugh as if it was all a big joke, watching the two hug and sit down as if they were back to being old friends again makes him feel a bit bewildered by it all. Jin Wan brings him in closer and laughs at his gaunt expression.  
  
"Ease your mind my young one, this is Tinara Omari a good friend and the best pilot I've ever flown with."  
  
She laughs as she sits back down after giving Yoda a nod and a raise of her drink.  
  
"You're damn right I am...but don't think just cause I'm wanted on two planets that I'm still his friend. Nice to meet you Yoda...or should I say...Padwan."  
  
Yoda nods honorably to her and looks at the other creature at the table beside her. She takes a slurp of her beverage in the dirty glass and introduces him to the two Jedi.  
  
"Oh, this is my new partner Mort Eban Xter, seeing how my last one hasn't made bail yet."  
  
Mort was a fuzzy white haired creature, six black eyes grouped together like a spider and his hands only had three fingers with large brown claws at the end of them. He was nearly as tall as they were if he stood up, and wore a black sleeveless black vest with baggy green pants. A rebellious look for such a soft looking being, it looked more like a cuddly toy then a menacing alien. Mort nodded at them quietly as he was introduced, and continued to drink from his cup as he brought it up to his mouth that lied somewhere in mess of fur covering him.  
  
"Really?" So'bal said raising his eyebrow. "So Dex hasn't been as fortunate as you have?"  
  
Tinana snickers and leans back in her seat.  
  
"Are you kidding? Dex isn't as resourceful as I am...being a lady does have some advantages. Don't worry about him though. Sounds like he's making better connections in that prison then he was in the galaxy. Lots of miners, traders and even some scheming con artists to occupy his time."  
  
"Dex was always on the look out for a good prospect. Still I can't imagine the likes of him being one of those trying to find his own fortune on moons, asteroids and the likes..."  
  
She laughs at it as well and folds her arms thinking about it.  
  
"Dex...man...yeah. I kept telling him that I could see him ending up as some grease filled diner as a cook."  
  
The two laughed again and as the both calmed down, So'bal looked at her with a serious gaze.  
  
"I need you again Tinara. I really am glad your out..."  
  
She stared back at him and gave a smirk.  
  
"Nice to be wanted."  
  
"We need passage back to Coursant as soon as possible. I must bring my Padwan back to the Jedi Order safely..."  
  
Looking at the green small creature, she watched the boy wander from the table and looking at everything in amazement. It's as if the child had never seen any other species before in his life and was very curious at such a variety in one place. Innocence like that is a rare thing she's ever witnessed, not since her childhood has she ever gazed upon someone with such wonder and curiosity, perhaps that is why she felt she could be a bit generous in her bargaining.  
  
"Ten thousand." She said firmly.  
  
"Nine Thousand" So'bal reflected back sharply.  
  
"Ten." Tinara said leaning in. "That's the going rate for letting friends to rot in jail...and more then enough to rebuild a friendship."  
  
Jin Wan looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Nine and a half...and a full pardon from the Republic. You can return to Coursant without worrying about bounty hunters trying to blast that pretty head of yours."  
  
She giggles and smiles at the offer.  
  
"I like the chase, it keeps me on my toes. But...I would like to return home and not be worried about finding a gun in my back. Ok. You have a deal."  
  
Mort dropped his glass and looked at her. In his unusual language that perhaps only she and So'bal could manage to understand, he protested at her for taking less.  
  
"Nine and a half is good Mort!" She says raising her hand at him. "Geez...we got the ship for less then that. But not nearly enough to cover your bar tab on Tatooine!"  
  
The fuzzy creature shook his head and grumbled to himself as he realized she was right. Jin Wan never took his eyes off of Tinana as she soon noticed, if there was ever a silent moment that said so much between two people, that would have been it. But as Tinana was about to say something to him, a deep voice yelled out from the next table.  
  
"You stepped on my foot you little green twit!"  
  
So'bal's eyes lowered and realized that Yoda was about to get in trouble.  
  
"Oh no...I've got a bad feeling about this." 


	7. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 7

Jin Wan So'bal turns in his chair to see Yoda trying to apologize to a six- foot creature with huge muscles all over his body. Looking more like and oversized bulldog wearing a tanned brown jacket and skin tight black pants, the giant being looks down at the Padwan and raises his fist to strike him.  
  
"I'm going to pound you into the floor you little wimp!" He says angrily to Yoda.  
  
"I did not mean...sorry I am!" Yoda replies in a frightened tone.  
  
As the young boy quivers in panic, Tinara gets out of her chair and walks over in time to stop the dog-like creature from hitting the small Padwan. The bully looks over at her and growls.  
  
"This little one isn't worth your let me by you a drink."  
  
"You can do so afterwards sweetie...as soon as I make this one my new boot!"  
  
Jin Wan hadn't moved from his seat, instead, he turned around and finished Tinara's drink for her. He was as calm as can be and certainly didn't looked worried. So too did Mort, he was still too busy thinking about the overly generous offer they agreed on. Tinara on the other hand, she looked at the large male creature and saw his hand touch her shoulder. Grabbing his large hand with her small one, she surprisingly had the strength to twist his wrist and flipped him into the air with a body throw. Yoda was even surprised that she could even lift the being, let alone hurt it with a simple twist on the wrist. The creature screamed as it landed over on the next table beside it and shattered it into pieces. The dog-like man groaned in pain and saw her come over slowly to stand over him. Cracking her knuckles, she looked at him with an evil eye and gave a smug smile at him.  
  
"Should have taken the drink friend. Now then...you going to be a good boy? Or do I have to really start getting rough with you? Hm?"  
  
The bully's eyes gave a frightened look and soon he shook his head with a 'no' response, his hands came up as if he was surrendering to her and gave a forced friendly smile.  
  
"That's better. This is a place for drinking and telling tall tales...not for showing off. Am I right everyone?!" Tinara screams to the entire establishment.  
  
"YEAH!" The bar hollers back joyfully.  
  
The music starts up again and everyone returns to their social drinking. Yoda's mouth was wide in disbelief and looked at the black female pilot as she returned to her table and sat back down.  
  
"Here..." Jin Wan says as he passes his only Republic credit to her. "That's to give you a fresh refill. You always did work up a thirst after pulverizing someone."  
  
She laughs at him and takes his money.  
  
"A girl like me needs to be satisfied So'bal...first with pain then with pleasure...of a good drink that is." Tinara winks at him.  
  
Mort just sighs at the suggestive comments the two are sharing and taps the table with his large dark clawed fingers. She looks over at her furry co- pilot and pats him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh alright you big lug...I guess we should get these two to a ship and get us that reward."  
  
Jin Wan smirks at her lighthearted humor and sees young Yoda come up beside him as he sits with a curious eye. The Jedi Master wraps his arm around the small Padwan and looks at him.  
  
"I'll bet you don't know what to make of any of this do you Yoda?"  
  
"Puzzling this has all been, Master. But trust in you, do I." The small green boy says.  
  
As they continue to sit at the table, Jin Wan and Tinara exchange a glance at each other, a silent meeting of the eyes as if there was something unspoken between the two. Yoda eyed them both carefully and something within his mind gave him insight as to what the two are thinking. Something that he would certainly ask this Jedi Master later on when they were alone.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢  
  
Warping out of hyperspace, a small but golden ship comes streaking out and heads into the system where Jin Wan and Yoda have gone. The craft is detailed in elegant designs and full of gold and silver plating. There are no wings to the flying vehicle, but seeing how it's made mainly for space, wings are not necessary for interplanetary flight. Looking more like a narrow stubby sword, the ship glides inward. Inside the highly detailed craft sits the bounty hunter Darth Bane employed. The armored creature studies the viewer ahead of him and looks at the graphics displaying the planet Jin Wan has gone too. A red line on the viewer shows the Cu'Nathal's path to the world and one small blue line heading down to the planet the red line stops at. The creature hisses in delight and pushes a green button beside his leather and gold command chair.  
  
"I've found them. They've stopped on a small outpost in this sector." The bounty hunter says out loud.  
  
"Excellent." Bane's voice now replies back to him. "Proceed with caution...the Jedi will be alerted to your presence if you come too close."  
  
"I fear no Jedi." Kelborne growls back.  
  
"That may very well be my friend...but never-the-less, do as I command you...or else I shall not give you the payment as agreed."  
  
The bounty hunter shifts in his seat with discomfort after hearing that, soon he grips the golden steering handle switches on the console and hisses again as if he's sighing.  
  
"Very well...I shall do what you ask. For now."  
  
The ship increases in speed and continues on towards the distant planet ahead.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢  
  
Walking through the dark and dreary streets of the city, Jin Wan, Yoda, Mort and Tinara walk briskly as they head into the landing paddock that has all the ships sitting there like a parking lot. As they walk through the archway and scan all the various vessels, Yoda looks around and points to one impressive ship that looks promising.  
  
"Her ship that must be Master. Fast and sturdy it seems."  
  
Jin Wan looks over and eyes it. The ship is relatively big in size and almost round in shape; the large back engines give the impression that this is a very fast vessel that could hyper-jump in a split second. But as they continue to walk over to the ship, both Jedi notice that they are not stopping at that one they believe it to be. As they pass it fairly quickly, the soon see a very run down, smaller ship that looks like it couldn't out run a Republic cruise carrier. Mort continues to walk towards it as Tinara turns around and smiles at them both.  
  
"There it is boys...the Razorclaw."  
  
Yoda's mouth drops as he realizes that is their craft for the rest of the voyage home. Jin Wan also looks at it with disgust and gives her a rather questionable gaze.  
  
"Piece of junk, this is!" Yoda couldn't help but say.  
  
Tinara took offense to that and stared at him.  
  
"Hey! Padwan...you wanna walk home in space? Then be my guest. I'll happily open the airlock for you when we're up there."  
  
Yoda recoiled from her sharp voice snapping back at him. So'bal held his hand out to silence his Padwan from making such comments and looked at Tinara with raised eyebrows.  
  
"This will do fine." He calmly says to her. "Remember he's young and still needs to learn how to speak in a more...diplomatic manner."  
  
Tinara turns around satisfied by his answer and walks towards the small ship's open ramp on the side of the vessel. Just as Yoda and So'bal are about to climb up the narrow step ramp, the young Padwan suddenly stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around with a great concern on his face.  
  
"Feel something, I do..."  
  
"What?" The Jedi Master asks the boy with curiosity. "What did you say?"  
  
Yoda continues too look out past the ship.  
  
"Sense of danger I feel..."  
  
A small twinge of his eye soon gave So'bal reason to reach out with his mind as well.  
  
"I sense it as well..." He says to the small boy as he too creates a deadpan look on his face.  
  
"Master..." Yoda softly speaks to the Jedi Master.  
  
So'bal turns to look out across the shipyard and takes out his lightsaber with caution. He takes small steps beyond the ship and looks back at Yoda with a serious stare.  
  
"Get on board...NOW!!"  
  
Before the Padwan could protest, a blaze of laser fire comes streaking out from across the yard; Jin Wan's sword activates the minute the fist strike comes close to him. With great skill and speed, he successfully deflects each shot fired at him. Yoda still hesitating to board and is left wondering if he should help his friend as before or board the ship as he instructed. Jin Wan looked back briefly to see his young apprentice still gawking at him and yelled at him again.  
  
"I said get aboard!! Tell them to start immediately!"  
  
Out from the hidden shadows of the other ships sitting beyond, the golden suited Kelborne comes running out and firing his weapon at the Jedi master. Jin Wan sees the strange being charging at him and decides to meet him head on. Running at a steady pace, So'bal continues to use his lightsaber to block the shots that don't even really phase his concentration. Yoda quickly runs aboard the ship and screams at Tinara to start the ship.  
  
"Begin we must!"  
  
Tinara and Mort are sitting in their pilot chairs as Yoda comes running in and activating every switch as he enters.  
  
"We know! We know! Strap yourself in junior...we're gonna blast off and high tail it out of here." She says to the panicking green child.  
  
The cockpit of the ship is small and very cramped; switches, lights and every odd-looking dial or knob is all around the two pilots as they hurry. The sound of the engines warming up is heard clear across the shipyard and even as the two combatants battle beyond it. So'bal and Kelborne continue to rush closer and closer, the bounty hunter knows a clash with the Jedi is coming up and presses a red glowing button on the side of his large golden weapon. Suddenly the laser blasts disappear and a large shockwave blast sent hurling out of it and hits the Jedi master dead on. Hurling across the air, Jin Wan tries to use the force to guide his feet back to the ground safely. But before he can even touch the ground, the bounty hunter strikes another blast wave at him again and knocks him out to the ground.  
  
Yoda looks at the small monitors as they watch inside the ship and screams out to his friend.  
  
"MASTER SO'BAL!!"  
  
The bounty hunter looks at the fallen Jedi with great pride and sees that he's not moving, pressing another button on his massive gun, the golden armored alien steps rapidly to his victim and prepares to finish the job he was paid to do.  
  
"Jedi..." He hisses with a slight chortle. "Not so tough to beat. This will be the easiest job I ever had."  
  
He lowers the gun at So'bal's unconscious head and slowly arcs his finger to fire the weapon. 


	8. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 8

But as the trigger starts to pull back, the Jedi Master swivels around onto his back and slices the golden gun in half. The bounty hunter was in utter disbelief; it took nearly half a fraction of a second to do what he did. The creature backed away quickly as So'bal rose up from the floor, his lightsaber pointing out to the bounty hunter and stepping towards him slowly.  
  
"Who are you?" Jin Wan demanded. "Who hired you for this? Answer me!"  
  
The golden suited creature just stood there as stopped backing away. So'bal looked at him very carefully as he kept his lightsaber at him. The armor was nothing that he's seen before in his lifetime and judging on how this creature nearly got the best of him, he wondered if his kind has encountered the Jedi before. The weapon was clearly designed to take out an enemy of any size or strength, the sonic pulse is a weakness that no Jedi can out maneuver in time and if he had encountered their order before, perhaps he has more weapons like it at his disposal.  
  
"Answer this...Jedi!" Kelborne says angrily.  
  
Out from his armored back springs two shoulder cannons that quickly unfold and start shooting laser blasts at Jin Wan. The force helped him to block the shots as they rapidly came at him, but the machine-like weapon was increasing with intensity as Jin Wan tried to defend himself. The Razorclaw soon lifts off the ground and throttles sideways over to the two battling warriors, as Tinara tries to help her good friend escape from this unknown assailant. Jin Wan can sense the ship is close and with Jedi speed he jumps onto the small ramp that still remains open for him. The ship quickly thrusts out of the ship dock and blasts off into the sky. Kelborne watches them rise and soon has another surprise unfold from the back of his thick golden armor. Two small thrusters pop out and propel him up towards the ship as fast as they were ascending. The blue exhaust from the two small engines streaked behind him like a jet, he raised his right arm and opened a small panel that revealed a miniature missile. Tinara and Mort looked at the monitors and saw him coming up fast.  
  
"Who the hell is this guy?" Tinara said.  
  
Mort was shaking his head as he too was at a loss to explain this creature's origin. The furry companion turned to his side console and flicked a switch near by. Outside of the small Razorclaw, a gun turret opened up and shot at Kelborne as he tried to take aim at them. But one of their laser blasts manages to knock him out as he soon tumbles downwards back to the planet's ground. Tinara pats Mort on the shoulder and smiles at him for his quick thinking. As the Razorclaw now exits into space, Kelborne frantically gets his small thrusters to work again and hovers in the sky. With the ship gone from his sight, the bounty hunter sighs and looks over to see his own ship coming over towards him. The golden ship opens the front part like a split door and Kelborne hovers safely back inside of it. As soon as the doors shut again, the bounty hunter rises into his seat and notices a holographic image of his employer.  
  
"Is it done?" The raspy old voice of Darth Bane speaks.  
  
"No." Kelborne responds with hesitation. "They felt my presence before I had the chance...the small one sensed me too quickly."  
  
"Interesting." Bane says as he looks away for a second.  
  
"I didn't even have time to put on a tracer." The bounty hunter grumbles.  
  
Bane looks back at him and taps his cane as he speaks.  
  
"You assured me you could do this. You told me you were the best at what you do...and you didn't even manage to place a homing beacon on them?"  
  
"I am the best." Kelborne proudly states.  
  
"I'm beginning to seriously doubt that Kelborne. However, seeing how far you managed to get close to them proves to me that you're at least good at stealth. Very well, second chances are very rare with me Kelborne...so don't fail me again. Otherwise I shall have no choice but to send another out to do the job...and to have your head on a bounty as well."  
  
The golden armored creature hisses at Bane as he makes the threat. But believing the old man and his warning, Kelborne sets course for space immediately after the holo-image disappears.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢  
  
The Razorclaw continues to speed into open space as the ship flies past the orbiting moon of the planet. Tinara and Mort flick switches and check navigation equipment as they prepare to make the jump into lightspeed.  
  
"Looks like we're in the clear, nice thinking on your feet Mort. Guess I picked the best co-pilot after all." She says laughingly.  
  
Mort nods and snickers as he agrees with her. Yoda sighs with relief and travels to the back where Jin Wan is resting from his encounter. The narrow corridor of the ship soon leads out into a slightly bigger room where a table, a few stool type seats and a small work bench lay. Yoda smiles as he sees So'bal slumping onto the stool and breathing heavily.  
  
"Master! Alright you are!"  
  
Jin Wan nods to his young apprentice and places his lightsaber back on his magnetic lock utility belt.  
  
"So it would seem my young Padwan."  
  
Sitting down at the table with him, the small green boy folds his arms on the surface of it and rests his chin. His eyes curiously stare at his teacher and asks him a rather obvious question.  
  
"Meant for us was he?"  
  
"I don't know...I couldn't see into his mind. A curious fellow to say the least. It's almost as if he has a personal grudge against the Jedi order. There was a feeling of great hate...and then...his mind became shut tight."  
  
Yoda sighs and lowers his eyes with shame.  
  
"A burden am I. Threat to the order I have become...yet...no not why, do I."  
  
Jin Wan tussles the child's hair and smiles at him.  
  
"Only to the likes of me young one. You are special and others will try to stop you no matter what...every Jedi has enemies lurking around corners, but remember there are always twice as many friends to the order and many respect us for what we do."  
  
"Like Tinara!" The young child says as he perks up.  
  
"A good example Yoda." Jin Wan laughs. "But I'd hardly call her a friend to the Jedi order."  
  
"Why?" Yoda inquires.  
  
"They don't like her sort." Jin Wan says as his laughter dies down. "Jedi aren't supposed to embrace pirates or thieves. That would make the Jedi look evil by many and consider them just as bad as the Sith. The Republic Senate relies on the Jedi Order to maintain the peace in the galaxy, so maintain order we must. They feel that criminals are supposed to be brought to justice and not wandering the galaxy for profit."  
  
Yoda thinks about it for a second and looks at him with those curious eyes again.  
  
"But...master, friend to you she is?"  
  
"Yes." So'bal says calmly.  
  
"Then..." Yoda says to him with concern. "Breaking the Jedi code you are."  
  
So'bal sighs and rubs his hand over his face, as the pressure of Yoda's comments seems to trouble him.  
  
"I've bent the rules a bit I will admit young one. But I am in no way betraying the Jedi Order by using her to come home. Sometimes we must do what is necessary to complete a mission. Alternatives are always around us. But I do not embrace Tinara's lifestyle...nor her criminal ways. We had some dealings in the past and that is how I've come to know her..."  
  
Before Yoda can ask, So'bal holds his hand up and looks at him.  
  
"Don't ask me how young one. The past is a thing I do not wish to talk about with you yet, in time as we train...I will explain how this is possible. If not me, then the Jedi council."  
  
Yoda closes his mouth from trying to speak and blinks from his master's statement. There is a secret the Jedi instructor is hiding from him, something that seems almost too painful to mention, Yoda continues to rest his chin and stares at his mysterious instructor.  
  
"Get ready for lightspeed." Tinara's voice says over the intercom. "Five...four...three...two..."  
  
The ship's glowing blue engines flare up to full power and the ship quickly stretches and slingshots into deep space as the bright flash of light snaps from the back of the ship.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢  
  
Back on Coursant, the veil of night has fallen on the part of the planet where the Jedi Temple sits. Wandering the outer streets beyond the temple, Jedi Master Bin Col Daus strolls calmly as he thinks in the night air. The view above him is full of traffic of flying vehicles and transports coming through, the stars are barely visible as they peer through the polluted air above and narrow streets he is wandering are empty of any being. An imposed curfew around the temple at night insures that no visitors disturb the Jedi as they meditate before the next day. Daus thinks about everything that has happened while his friend and former student Jin Wan has told him, even the events at the Jedi council have concerned him greatly as word of a rebellion within the Order is happening. He always felt the young needed more training, more deeper spiritual teachings to enrich their beliefs and even to help them cope with their solitary lives. But as always, his cautious words where dismissed by his peers and always stating he was over reacting. The only one that ever understood his reasoning was So'bal, the only Jedi he could talk to about the matter and share each other's thoughts on how to incorporate them into the training.  
  
Bin Col Daus sighed as he mulled it over in his head and then suddenly felt something in the darkness of the alleyway he was entering.  
  
"I feel you...whomever you are." He says out loud with his eyes looking around.  
  
No one replied. Stepping further into the ally he once again raised his voice.  
  
"I said step out! This area is forbidden to anyone at night...who goes there?"  
  
Then a human looking silhouette steps out as the light from above gives him just enough to make out his form. The person is dressed darkly and wearing a brown cloak, the hood is draped over his head and conceals his identity perfectly.  
  
"Join us Master Daus..." The male voice now sounds out from the mysterious person. "Join us in our cause."  
  
"And what cause would that be my son?" Daus says sternly as he continues to walk slowly to him. "The hour is late to be wandering around and making unfounded demands."  
  
"You know of which cause I mean Master Daus." The cloaked figure snickers. "The council has become too old in its ways just as you have once stated before. We agree with your assessment and want to change the Jedi for the better."  
  
The old man now stops as he realizes this is no mere tourist or lost young Padwan. His mouth twitters with frustration as he listens to the man standing in the overhead light.  
  
"Change is one thing...but what good is a revolt within our own order? There must be progression my son...not aggression. That is the way to the dark side and I will not join you to that dark place. If you want things to change then speak your mind in front of the council...let them see that you unhappy with the way things are, then together we can hope to bring about a gradual change to the ..."  
  
"Never!" The man shouts as he interrupts Daus. "The council wouldn't listen to what a mere student would say. They care very little about change; they only want things to remain the same...to live in a world of constant ritual and balance. How many times have you gone and told them of this? How many times did they reject your proposals? This is the only way they'll learn...the only way things can change."  
  
The old Jedi Master shakes his head in disagreement as he listens to the man rant on.  
  
"No. I shall not travel this path my boy. What you want to do is against all our beliefs, it will only make us divide and become as corrupt as the Sith were. No...no I won't join you in this insane quest. This must not happen to our order..."  
  
The man raises his hands and takes off his hood slowly. Underneath the dark shadow of the cloak came a face covered in a pale mask. The white mask covered his features but had an opening for his mouth. His skin color was Caucasian and his hair was slicked back and clearly that of brown in tone. As he revealed his face with the mask, he looked at the old man and sighed with displeasure.  
  
"It has already begun...Master Daus."  
  
Soon other human and non-human shadows appeared out of the darkness. They seemed to surround him as he turned to look and see. All of them where dressed the same as the man in front, all seem to have the mysterious masks covering their faces. Bin Col Daus took a defensive posture and reluctantly took out his lightsaber as a precaution. Looking at the various individuals, he could sense danger looming for himself and finally looked over at the man who now stood in the circle with him.  
  
"If you will not join us...not support us...and not be a hand for change, then you must not be allowed to warn the others."  
  
Daus's eyes grew wide with panic as the threat came to him.  
  
"Do you hear what you just said my son? Is this the path you have chosen? All of you..." The old man now points to the group standing silent. "Is this where you want to bring the Jedi? You will become the new Sith! And then nothing...nothing can stop the chaos that is sure to follow!"  
  
The man in the white mask turned on his lightsaber and stared at the Jedi Master.  
  
"We are not going to be Sith. We will be the new Jedi order! One that will not be so inflexible and give us the chance at a better life!"  
  
Turning on his sword as well, Daus stands erect and raises his lightsaber half way.  
  
"You will bring about our doom. And change the balance of the force."  
  
As the two stand there, the others all around turn on their sword in a domino effect of various colors. Each one prepares to take on the Jedi Master as the lead figure rushes in to battle him. Clashing swords with skill and a quickened pace, both seem to be very good at counter attacking one another. But Daus uses the force to protect himself from the deadly strikes the masked man tries to inflict. Spinning and leaping with grace, Daus shows his wisdom in lightsaber maneuvers, the white masked individual seems a poor match for the master swordsman as he runs out of defensive positions against him. With one swift twirl of his weapon against his, the masked man's orange-lit sword flies from his hand and into the dark ally. Daus holds his pulsating green lightsaber over the man's head and gives him a choice.  
  
"This can end either way my son. We can walk away together and try to fix this the right way...or you will end up dead by my hand and never know what might have been."  
  
Soon the crowd of followers begin to move in closer and closer, as Bin Col looks around he notices them lowering their swords at him and move in cautiously. The Jedi Master looks bewildered by their actions and looks back at the masked man who now rises to his feet calmly.  
  
"No Daus...this is where the old ways die and the new order begins."  
  
The tension in the air now fills the Jedi Master's mind with a nervousness he's never known, with his lightsaber still pointing at the masked leader, he looks at the others through the corners of his eyes and begins to notice their pace is increasing. The old man then suddenly turns around and screams to the top of his lungs as the crowd now rushes in together with their swords. Pulling away from the dark ally, hanging over the city full of rushing vehicles and ships. His lone scream carries through the night air as the glow of the city lights mask any lightsaber activity in the small ally way deep below the forest of buildings. Then as his yell dies down, the only sound is the traffic buzzing overhead. 


	9. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 9

The Razorclaw continues to speed towards the heart of the Republic in hyperspace, inside the rustic looking ship, Yoda is napping with a blanket over him as he uses the unified seats around the game table as a make shift bed. The Jedi master Jin Wan So'bal stands in-between the corridor junction not too far away and watches the small boy sleep. Tinara approaches him from behind and gets a glimpse of the slumbering Padwan.  
  
"So what's his story? Why is he such a big deal to you and the others?"  
  
So'bal turns to see her looking and now leans against the corridor arch facing her.  
  
"He was foreseen by the elders to be a great Jedi of the force. Some believe he will be the one to bring about solidarity in the Jedi and make us whole again. Some think he might be the prophecy."  
  
Tinara folds her arms and nods likes she's heard of it before.  
  
"You mean...the one to bring balance in the force?"  
  
So'bal snickers a bit and rubs his chin in thought.  
  
"Strange isn't it? I think he is very strong with the force...but somehow I suspect he is not the one as many had hoped for. There is an odd wisdom about the boy, a strange understanding of all things...yet his powers are not as the prophecy has described. Perhaps he is just a prelude to what awaits us...I dunno anymore. I'm tired."  
  
She watches So'bal rub his eyes from exhaustion and walks over to give him a long hug. So'bal seems reluctant to return the affection, but soon gives in and embraces her back.  
  
"I missed you my love." She utters in a whisper to him.  
  
"And I you...forgive me for not returning, but what I thought I wanted...wasn't enough to make me leave forever. I do miss being with you...but I was chosen to be a Jedi for a reason."  
  
The two still embrace with affection and stare at each other as two lovers would. So'bal reaches up and gently brushes the drooping hair away from her forehead; his eyes seem to study her face with great detail and moves his fingers to give her a gentle stroke on her soft cheek.  
  
"I remember that night we shared long ago...you looked so beautiful as you slept next to me. I think it will be permanently burned in my heart forever."  
  
Tinara gives him a kiss on the lips and then rests her head on his chest.  
  
"I wish it didn't have to be this way...but I remember the day you finally understood where you belonged, we all have our places in life, mine is with this ship and doing what I do best."  
  
"Picking up stray Jedi that buy you a drink?" Jin Wan laughs.  
  
She smacks him on the arm with her other hand and giggles. Unknown to both of them standing there and laughing like two teenagers in love, Yoda had been watching the both of them talk as he peered out of his closed eyes. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed, everything this Jedi master or any Jedi had been taught was being violated, and yet the fact that it was these two people he had come to know so quickly didn't bother him one bit. Somehow to him it felt right that they should be so close and that he understood his master's feelings towards this woman. After seeing this, Yoda himself wondered if the Jedi code would be right for him either, to never have a family of his own or even have adventures as his master must have had. Confusing times they were for this small boy, but his thoughts stirred into the force and a sudden sharp pain struck him as he could feel death taking a life somewhere in the galaxy. He sat up with shock and fear, a motion that scared Tinara as she saw him sit up fast. Jin Wan also got a strange look in his eyes and a feeling of utter dread washed over his face as the smitten gaze vanished from him.  
  
"Master Daus...no..." He whispered in horror.  
  
Tinara backed away from him and became curious as to his odd stare.  
  
"What's the matter? What is it?"  
  
Yoda was breathing heavily and almost looked as if he was about to burst into tears. His eyes closed with sorrow as the feeling soon passed as quick as it came. Jin Wan walked away from the woman and held his body with his own arms.  
  
"A tremor in the force Tinara. A Jedi has been killed."  
  
She seemed shocked by that, no Jedi has ever been heard of dying in this day and age, the last such event like that she'd ever knew about was during the great Sith War. She wasn't privy to any deaths of Jedi during the last thousand years as the order has been trying to conceal, no one knew of those random Sith attacks other then the Jedi themselves.  
  
"Who...who was it?"  
  
"My old master..." Jin Wan So'bal replies. "Bin Col Daus."  
  
"How can that be?" She wonders out loud.  
  
Yoda opens his eyes and looks over at the two of them.  
  
"We're not alone."  
  
As soon as he spoke, the ship began to shake and a warning siren began to blare out. On the intercom was Mort, screaming for Tinara and speaking frantically in his alien gibberish.  
  
"Calm the hell down Mort!! What's going on up there?" She responded back into the intercom beside her.  
  
More of Mort's untranslated words came to her as she stood there listening to him talk. Suddenly she dashed to the main bridge without saying a word to the two Jedi left behind and took her seat beside Mort. Pushing several buttons on the console, she took the helm and looked at brought the ship out of lightspeed. As the ship slowed and entered normal space again, a large slender looking black ship rushed by them overhead. It was so close to the small vessel that its hull could have hit them. Looking at the black triangular shaped attacker, they noticed that it was about nearly half the size of their vessel with a massive engine sticking out from the backend of it.  
  
"Who ever it is...they're built for speed." She mutters to Mort. "Small range fighter perhaps? Did we enter someone's space without knowing it?"  
  
"No...it's a long range fighter." The voice of Jin Wan speaks behind her.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she notices the two Jedi walking into the tiny cockpit and looking at the ship coming around for another assault.  
  
"Notice the size of it's engine...it's capable of lightspeed and instant attack." Jin Wan says finishing his observation.  
  
"Well they're definitely ticked off about something...cause here they come again!" She gulps.  
  
The black fighter fires its weapons again and begins bombarding the small Razorclaw as it zips by again. Another ship in the distance comes out of hyperspace and observes the two ships in combat. The golden ship hovers to a dead stop and inside sits the bounty hunter Kelborne.  
  
"What is it this?" He hisses in anger. "No one steals my job."  
  
Kelborne thrusts into the skirmish and attacks the black ship with his mighty twin outboard weapons, the shots are so powerful they nearly spin the black mystery craft out of control. The shadowy vessel manages to recover quickly and begins to return fire on the golden ship; the two now become locked in combat as they try to out flank one another. The damage they inflict on one another is considerable, with fire and sparks dancing all round him, Kelborne tries to stay calm and keep the other ship from destroying him totally. On the Razorclaw, the four members watch with great interest and with surprise. Tinara is amazed that they've suddenly become the battle between two fighters trying to get them.  
  
"If only more cargo was like this...we'd see a lot better passage while others tried to fight for the right to kill us all." Tinara mused.  
  
A beeping noise suddenly came on her console and as she looked to see what it was she slumped back into her chair with a great big sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank heavens...the Calvary is here."  
  
In the distance beyond, five small ships approached them all quickly. The white and red markings on them clearly showed that they belonged to the Republic and were designed to be formidable in battle. A voice now came over the airwaves at them all, as the ships rushed in with weapons armed.  
  
"This is the Outer Republic Defense Force! Hold your fire or we will attack your ships with extreme discretion. Identify yourselves immediately!"  
  
Tinara opened a communication and quickly gave them her status.  
  
"This is cargo vessel Razorclaw zeta two mark four dash nine, requesting for assistance on behalf of two Republic ambassadors currently on board."  
  
As the ships come rushing by them, one stops to stay with them while the others open fire on the others still locked in a heated combat.  
  
"This is an old code you're using whoever you are...." The voice says of the Republic fighter hovering over them. "Who are you transporting?"  
  
Jin Wan now leans down and opens a communication link and replies for her.  
  
"This is Jedi Master Jin Wan So'bal, clearance code gamma x zero five one...priority one passage and escort is needed my good sir."  
  
"Code confirmed...thank you master Jedi, please follow me closely for your protection and prepare to activate lightspeed at my command."  
  
Jin Wan smiles and pats Mort on the shoulder with delight.  
  
"You heard the man Mort, steady as she goes then."  
  
Mort just chuckles lightly and shakes his head, he was impressed by the Jedi's means of getting help with the Republic fighters and did as he instructed. Tinara was still sitting back in her chair looking very relaxed, as if she knew that from this point on, they were safe from all harm. Anyone who dares attack a Jedi envoy usually has to deal with the deadly Republic defense cruisers, fighting them is a lost cause for any species daring such a feat, for the heavily armed ships are the most skilled combatants in the galaxy.  
  
"I gotta hand it to you So'bal, you are a great help in any situation." She smiles at him.  
  
Yoda laughs at her remark and hugs his Jedi instructor, "Doubt not the skill of my Master, for many surprises full of, he is!"  
  
"All this praise is making me light headed, I think it will do my ego no good." Jin Wan says back in a comical manner.  
  
As the Razorclaw voyages with the armored fighter, the other ships still battle one another not so far behind them. The black ship becomes overwhelmed with all the vessels attacking it and quickly makes a jump for hyperspace just as the Republic fighters concentrate their fire at it's engine. As soon as it vanishes, the fighters now turn to Kelborne's golden armored vessel and now surround it with all weapons locked on to him.  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to be destroyed!" The lead fighter commands him.  
  
Kelborne still trying to put out the fire in his cockpit looks at the display screen and sees that he is out numbered. Hissing and coughing, Kelborne reaches over to a large blue-lit button on the upper left side above him and punches it. Suddenly, the underside of the craft opens up a small aperture and a round golden ball drops down out of it like a bullet from a gun. Before the fighters can react to his quick departure, the ship explodes and manages to take out all the fighters surrounding it. The blast wave leaves nothing in it's wake and as soon as the multiple explosions end, all that is left is flying debris of his ship and the other fighters hanging dead in space. The small gold globe continues to speed well beyond the area, as it turns around, we see that Kelborne is inside of it with a large curved window showing us him maneuvering the escape pod. Two small solar wings unfurl from the sides of the pod and expand to catch the solar winds. As it finally starts to gain momentum, the bounty hunter inside looks at his holo-image map and tracks the Razorclaw as it leaves with the Republic fighter into hyperspace.  
  
"I will not fail!!" It hisses in anger.  
  
The small golden pod moves quietly through space as it soon picks up speed in their direction and heads off into the distance unable to jump into lightspeed.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢  
  
The black mysterious ship struggles out of hyperspace and soon heads for a dark nebula that has a single orbiting shadowy moon orbiting around it. The craft descends into one of the massive gaping craters sticking out of it, a desolate looking dead moon full of such massive bombardments that it is clear to see why no one occupies it. Deep within the dark and forbidding caves within, the ship soon lands on a small outstretched landing pad that looks made completely out of the rock that is attached to inner cave on the side of a massive cliff. As it finally comes to a rest, the lower half of the ship opens a small ramp that shows a shadowy figure in a dark robe stepping off of. The person continues to walk beyond the craft and into the old cave that looks just as mysterious as the rest of the dead moon. As soon as he comes out of the long corridor that leads inside, a single blue spotlight shines down on the person as he enters the large empty room. Standing high above him are four figures dressed almost similar to him, two with only half cloaks and black fitting attire and the other two in cloaks just as he wears. A voice shouts from the group and clearly it is that of Darth Bane.  
  
"You stupid fool!" He says in anger. "How dare you expose us like that!! Did I not say that no more Sith are to show themselves in public? Did we not all agree on this matter?"  
  
The robed individual standing in the glaring spotlight pulls back his hood to show himself. The hardened eyes of Darth Kanos stared up at them all and pointed at the old man with fury.  
  
"I do not take orders from the likes of you!! Something had to be done to end these Jedi...what do I care for this foolish quest of yours of a mere Padwan? This is a waste of our time and our powers to focus on one single child!!"  
  
Darth Bane shook his head and sighed with disappointment.  
  
"So you chose to go alone and take the glory for yourself. How typical...and unfortunate."  
  
The other Sith around him nodded with agreement and looked down at the man. The first half cloaked individual in the shadows spoke out to him and scolded him for his actions.  
  
"Bane is correct to be angry with you Lord Kanos. This disregard for our unity is clearly a break from your pact with us. To attack the Jedi without our permission is grounds for disassociation."  
  
The other beside him standing in the same darkness folded his arms together slowly as he too lashed out at the disobedient member.  
  
"Now the Jedi will see we are still in great numbers and come looking for us. Did you even bother to hide your ship's trail from entering this space? We could be swarmed with Republic ships at any moment thanks to you."  
  
Kanos laughs at them all and stands defiant, "They didn't follow me Lord M'Tarken...so spare me your concern. I did not break anything we agreed on when joining...perhaps Lord Bane has by hiring a useless bounty hunter instead of our own Sith. That twit almost got me killed out there...I was close to ending those fools if he hadn't shown up."  
  
Bane tapped his cane lightly and looked at the others around him.  
  
"It is true my friends. I didn't want to waste anymore of our Sith brethren to seek out those Jedi, it has cost us too much to get this close and fear of being discovered too soon made me decide to use that creature for our goals."  
  
The cloaked figure standing beside Bane raised its tentacle like arm and gurgled out its reply at their leading group member.  
  
"You have not acted without reason Lord Bane. We knew of your plan of seeking out this bounty hunter and felt it a wise course of action. There shall be no punishment for you, but there must be an open consult of such further activities from this point on. If the Sith are to be strong again, we must be of one mind and of one agenda."  
  
The old man bows to them all and smiles with delight, "I thank you my Sith brothers, I shall...as always...heed to your wisdom. Now that this subject is over...I suggest we deal with the one who has betrayed us all."  
  
All of them nodded and looked down at him in disgust. Darth Kanos continued to laugh and shout defiantly at them all.  
  
"My clan was the best out of all of you! How dare you cast me aside...did not my Sith protect you from harm during the great wars? Was it not I who discovered the one we could implant into the Jedi order to spread chaos?"  
  
Bane laughs evilly, "No you did not. I discovered the one who now turns the Jedi on each other...a slow and painful process that only the strong in the Darkside of the force could bide their time and wait for it to infect. You're clan no longer matters anymore Darth Kanos...for you are it!"  
  
Entering the room comes Darth Gaul, with only a few meters between him and Kanos, he bows to them all and gives them a salute to their greatness. Lord Kanos backs away from Bane's Sith and takes out his lightsaber. The activation of his lavender blade causes Gaul to activate his sword as well. As the two give each other long nasty gazes at one another, Gaul moves forward first and attacks Lord Kanos swiftly. The Sith master counter attacks his opponent with ease and the two start to match each others movements as if they were both too good to out do one another. As Gaul backs away and prepares for another attack against the Sith Lord, Kanos chuckles out loud and looks up at the others watching above.  
  
"Is this the best you can do? No single Sith can destroy me...not even your pathetic servant Lord Bane!"  
  
The old man lowers his cane and jumps down to Kanos's level. The force guides him down and gives him the strength to survive the jump. With a dead serious look in his red face, Bane stares the man down and sneers at him.  
  
"Do not underestimate the powers of the Darkside!! Not even my own..."  
  
Kanos is stunned the old man could move so quickly, the look of fear now is very much on his face as he watches Bane raise up both hands at him and utters his final words.  
  
"Goodbye Kanos...time to join your clan."  
  
Massive bolts of energy shoot out from Bane's hands and strike the man in total burning pain. Dropping to the ground and folding in his legs with total anguish, the man screams and twists with agony as the destructive power of the Darkside rips through him. The others high above now all join in as they too use their evil powers to destroy one of their own. Darth Gaul lowers his sword at his side and hangs his head to look away from the never-ending flashes of the electrical power of the Sith burning the man to death. 


	10. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 10

"There it is my young Padwan... Coruscant, home of the entire Republic and the largest city in the galaxy."

Jin Wan lifts his young student up to the cockpit window to see as the boy smiles in wonder at the sheer size of the planet. Yoda had never seen such amazing splendor in all his life, having lived on a small desolate planet with his former Jedi master, made him feel like a fish out of water here. The Razorclaw and the Republic fighter glided down into the stratosphere of the world and flew into the mass of vaporous clouds as they descended.

"Such a place it is master!" Yoda chirped with joy. "Look around may we? Want to see every level I do!"

Tinara sitting beside the enthused Padwan leans over to him and gazes out where his eyes are wandering.

"Trust me kid...there are a whole lot of things on this world you don't want to know about. Stay above the city...and never venture below. Nothing there anymore except plenty of trouble."

So'bal places him back down on the cramped cockpit floor and kneels down to the Padwan's height with a look of uncertainty.

"Tinara is right Yoda. There are even some places we as Jedi are never to venture too."

Yoda's eyes slowly bend down as the look of disappointment in his face soon follows it. The Jedi master lifts the sad green child's head up with his index finger on his chin and gives a reassuring grin.

"But perhaps after we meet the council...I could give you a small tour of the few levels we are allowed on. Maybe even a brief stop at the Republic Senate Building to give you a look on how many worlds we are responsible for."

The young Padwan's eyes light up with joy and his ears return to their full points as he grins in delight. Jin Wan takes the small boy and leaves the cockpit, just as Tinara and Mort continue to follow the fighter leading them to the hovering pad near by. The city is massive as the sun shines across the never-ending sea of buildings and moving vehicles. The glass windows on the multi-towering city reflect the sun's rays like beacons to all those visiting in the daytime. The long shadows in-between faintly show the flow of traffic and of walkways full of people moving through the busy mega-metropolis. The Razorclaw soon glides down to the circular landing pad awaiting them and sticks out it's landing struts from the front and the two back side engine ports. With a few short blasts of thrusters underneath, the ship safely lands with only a mere kickback as it rests to a stop on the pad. Tinara and Mort nod to one another in contentment of the landing and watch the hovering Republic fighter finally leave them there as it streaks away and back into space to rejoin the fleet.

Inside the ship, Yoda and So'bal wait near the side door as Mort and Tinara come down the corridor to open it up.

"Master?" Yoda says looking up to him.

"Hmm?" Jin Wan replies as he continues to look out the small window of the door.

"Wondering something I am. Can not Tinara come with us to the temple? Should like to be with her on the tour of the city later, I would."

So'bal strokes his chin in thought; his eyes glance over to the female pilot as she comes in earshot of Yoda's request and smirks at her.

"Well...I don't know my young one. She may have other plans."

Tinara smiles at both him and Yoda and places a small hand blaster into a side holder that she had strapped on.

"I'm not one to wait around for too long. But...since this is the last request of a young Padwan whom I'll probably never get the chance to see again...."

Yoda waits for her answer with great anticipation.

"Why not." She snickers as she finishes her answer to him. "I warn you though...I'm not much of a tour guide."

The young green creature jumps in excitement and laughs.

"Matters not that does...only your company do I wish!"

Tinara laughed and seemed rather flattered that this very polite young boy would be so happy to just be with her as a friend. It may have been a long time since someone so innocent wanted her just as a companion and even looked on like a big sister. A childhood she did not possess in her younger years. Tinara was abandoned long ago; she was on a world full of poverty and famine, struggling for years to make a living for herself. She didn't know if she had any blood relatives or someone close to raise her, only the streets and petty theft became her upbringing. But she knew what it was like to be a wide-eyed innocent looking at the galaxy with wonder and awe, short lived, as those days were for her, that part of her inner self never really left her personality at all.

"You're too cute for words Yoda." She giggled as she leaned down pinching his cheek.

Turning to Mort, who was looking at all of this with disgust on his face, Tinara looked at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Ok Mort, keep close to the ship and try not to get into any trouble when I'm gone huh?"

The furry multi-eyed being pointed at her and spoke back in his alien gibberish language with an almost cynical tone. Tinara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah...me too, I know Mort...I know. Geez, It won't be like that last time...just relax."

The door flips open and the narrow ramp unfolds down to the ground for them to walk out on. As Yoda quickly runs down the path, So'bal stops Tinara just as they both get on the ramp.

"What's he talking about?""Oh..."She sighs. "You don't want to know. Lets just say I had a run in with some locals that got angry with me for taking their money...and other things."

Jin Wan looks at her with curiosity, "You didn't cheat in another card game did you?"

"Of course I did." She winks at him. "How else did you think I was able to get this ship?"

The two walked down slowly and Jin Wan laughed at the thought of her fleeing for her life after cheating the poor sole of his vessel.

"So you snared his command codes, ran for the ship and left the guy stranded on a nameless planet."

As they stop at the bottom of the ramp, she turns around and holds his chest with one hand.

"First of all...it wasn't a nameless planet, it was on Tatooine. Second of all...I was trying to get Mort out of debt since he nearly had a run in with the Hutt clan. And thirdly...I wanted this ship no matter what. So ya, I cheated...how was I supposed to know the guy had someone watching me the whole time. I decked him and ran for the ship...simple."

She walked away with a proud grin and Jin Wan shook his head again in disbelief.

"Why are you so hell bent to get into trouble? I seem to recall a time we almost got caught by the Nebula Circle at one point."

Still walking down the pad, Tinara didn't have to turn her head far to talk to him as he soon came up beside her walking at the same pace.

"Pfft!" She razzed. "The Nebula Circle...please. That gang got taken out taken out by their rivals The Black Sun soon after our little run in. If we didn't swindle them for all their loot, someone else would have. Serves them right for being so stupid..."

Grabbing her by the arm in a forceful manner he spins her around to face him and glares at her with seriousness.

"This constant danger you seek will not help your life any Tinara. I woke up during those days...looking for the adventure, trying to find excitement and the foolish recklessness that nearly got us killed so many times. Those cravings showed me a dark nature I don't think any one should wish upon themselves...not even on you. This will only lead to destruction for you...its time you woke up as well."

"This is who I am So'bal." She said removing his hands from her. "You found out where you belonged...and I found my place in life."

At the end of the landing pad, Yoda jumped and waved at the two of them as a hovercraft came down near the edge and waited.

"Transport is here! Come...come!"

The two quarreling lovers stared at one another for a brief second and then returned walking to the eager Padwan waving at them. They both put on a different face to shake off the tense moment and laughed at the small boy trying to get their attention.

"Ok, ok, Yoda...calm down now. Its time you behaved like a Jedi."

As they boarded into the craft, a smaller hovering round droid was staring at them in the distance. The object was too small to be seen by the naked eye and well far enough to stay hidden in the blend of the cityscape. The round black droid with a raised slender antenna pointed it's embedded camera like eye at them, its reflective lens showed them getting into the transport and taking off into the mass jumble of traffic. The small device quickly followed in pursuit and still managed to keep back enough out of sight. Inside the transport, watching the traffic and quick moving city scene, was the small Padwan looking at it all in awe. But suddenly, his happiness left his face; he could feel the force calling out to him again as if to warn him. A look behind his shoulder soon revealed nothing was there, nor too was the small black pod that was trying to follow them. He turned around deep in thought and wondered what it was that the force was trying to speak to him about. Jin Wan hadn't felt anything as he continued to sit there staring out at the city as the came closer to the Jedi Temple. As the taxi continued to zoom down towards the Jedi home, the hovering black droid appeared again from behind a building near by and watched them descend to the temple.

As they landed on the ground, at the foot of the Jedi building, Yoda stepped out first and still looked at the sky above. Jin Wan and Tinara soon followed and tried to gaze up to where the Padwan was looking intensely.

"What is it? What do you see?" So'bal asks.

"Uh...not sure am I." The small boy replies quietly.

Tinara kneels down to his eye line and stares up like he does, "If your looking to see where our landing pad was...forget it. It's too far up to even get a good view of."

"Yes...yes..." Yoda now says sighing and shaking off his troubled feeling. "The landing pad...looking for that I was."

Jin Wan So'bal snickers at his young apprentices odd behavior and guides him towards the temple's stairs.

"Come on then Yoda...time to meet the council. They await you with great interest."

Both Jedi walk up the stairs and head for the main entrance, other Jedi walk in and out of the building as well and are dressed in the same clothes as they are. Tinara stands up and slowly walks up the stairs to join them both. But as she gets half way up, she looks around and stares to the sky where Yoda was previously looking again. This time her eye manages to catch a glimpse of the black droid looking down, hovering in it's place in a most suspicious manner that it makes her increase her gaze. The round device suddenly spots her looking at it and quickly flies off back into the heart of the city traffic again. Tinara gives a concerned look as she turns back to continue walking up the stairs. Yoda's laughter and calling of her name made her snap out of the serious mind she was in and quickly joined the happy little Padwan as he entered the building.


	11. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 11

In very well lit room a few hours later, Jin Wan So'bal is sitting in a chair and looking rather bored as he stares out the large window that is the source of the light shining in. The room is very sparse in its design and furnishings, the usual grey and sandy brown tone gives the feeling of a drab lifestyle, one not devoted to comfort but rather a life of simplicity. To break his boredom, the Jedi Knight walks over to the very window to see the view of busy city. There is a concerned look upon his face the entire time, his return to the temple has brought him a questionable mind and seeks only to find out to what happened to his beloved old Jedi Master, Col Bin Daus. A sound of the chamber room doors open up from behind him and a frail looking Jedi comes walking in with a cane clutched in his hand.

"Welcome home Jin Wan...you must forgive my absence."

So'bal turns around and bows to the approaching old Jedi, "No apologies needed Master Zen'Tauk, I was told you were in a meeting of the council...I waited for you as instructed."

The old Jedi Master grinned at the respect of So'bal and sat down with him as they faced one another in opposite brown leather looking half moon chairs.

"You're journey has been long and dangerous I hear...." Zen'Tauk said to him.

"Master...forgive me, I must ask. My mind weighs heavily on the death of Daus."

The old Jedi leans back in his chair and sighs.

"A most regrettable event indeed. The council mourned of his loss."

So'bal leaned in closer to the Jedi Master and clasped his hands together as he spoke.

"How? How could a Jedi ask skilled as Daus end up dead? It defies all reason...was the senate informed of this?"

"Don't be absurd." The old man snipped. "If we informed the Republic Senate of what happened near the temple...all faith in our order would have been in question. It is better to shroud this murder from their eyes until we can solve the mystery around it. Till then...I forbid you to ever announce his passing to anyone outside these sacred walls. Understood?"

"Master Zen'Tauk!" Jin Wan raised his voice in protest. "I will not sit by and let a great man like that not to receive the proper Jedi burial. This is a secret we cannot hide from the public, they must be made aware of the new threat that has arisen!"

The old man taps his cane in anger, "Do not speak so harshly to me young one! The council has already agreed to this course of action and all Jedi and Padwans are sworn to up hold this or face the consequences."

"Which is?" Jin Wan asked.

"Expulsion and Disassociation!" Zen'Tauk shouted as he points to him. "Any Jedi that breaks this rule will be thrown out of this temple forever. Think of the chaos that would ensue if word of this tragic loss where to get out. Of all the attacks of the few Sith over the years, after we assured the Republic they were no longer any where in the galaxy, what where to happen if they found out we failed in that task?"

"They'd probably want to know why the Jedi made such an obvious oversight in their declaration to the Republic." Jin Wan states.

"Exactly my boy...exactly." The old man sighs out. "There are those in the senate that would love nothing better then see our order fail. It would mean that our trust and faith would be in question...they'd start to think we're no better then the Sith."

"Aren't we?" So'bal asks questionably as he rises out of his seat and looks down at the Jedi elder. "Look at the lengths we're going at to cover this up. There is doubt in this order, a doubt my former master warned you all about, but did any of you heed to his wisdom? No. Now he's dead...and with it all hope to save the Jedi."

Jin Wan walks back over to the window and stares out at the cityscape once again. Zen'Tauk continues to stare at the brazen young Jedi Knight and brings the end part of his wooden cane to his bottom lower lip in thought.

"These are truly unsettled times So'bal. But this must remain hidden for the good of all, until the Jedi unravels this mystery, we will continue to protect the Republic from any disruption of peace. You must believe me that Daus's death was a great personal loss to me, for he was a good friend and a good former student of mine. My feelings on this matter must remain in control or else whom ever is causing this rift in our order will use that pain to make things worst."

Jin Wan remains silent as he hears the old man speak, deep in his heart he knows that this is all wrong, that keeping Daus's death and the Sith attacks secret from the Republic goes against everything he was taught by his old master. Col Bin Daus always told him that 'Jedi are here to serve the Republic, not run it.', dare as he would to openly tell the senate of this deceit, it would mean the end for the Jedi. That is something he could not allow as well. Because in the end, that would mean the Sith had won.

"Let us forget this until later." Zen'Tauk says to him as he rises out of the chair. "For now the council must meet this new Padwan of yours. Tell me So'bal...is he as the council has foreseen him to be?"

Jin Wan turns around as he tries to put aside his mistrust, "He is...unique Master Zen'Tauk. But he does possess a great strength in the force as you have all predicted, I myself have seen this to be true. Right now he's taking a tour of the Padwan learning center, I told him I would join him after our meeting."

"You have fulfilled your mission perfectly Jin Wan So'bal, I must admit I had my doubts about you...I'm glad to see I can still be pleasantly surprised. Please bring him to the council room at once." Zen'Tauk smiles to him.

The old Jedi Master slowly walks out of the room as the doors slide open for him. Watching the elder leave, Jin Wan bows to him and then rises back up as the large engraved brown-grey doors close. Stroking his chin in thought, the Jedi speaks aloud to the man, even though he has already left.

"At once Master Zen'Tauk...I look forward to it."

â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢

Down with in the temple, Yoda and Tinara are wandering about the large room that interconnects to the various training rooms. The red carpeting and spacious round interior curves their walking pattern as they take a peek into each doorway they come too. The smiling face of the youthful green creature causes Tinara to also smile as she watches him look with joy. The sounds of children laughing, teachers preaching to the students of the force and the occasional sound of lightsabers clashing echoes throughout the room they're standing in. Yoda stops at one of the class entrances and notices the children about his age all wearing white cap like helmets with eye shields.

"That's it my young ones..." The female teacher's voice says somewhere in the room. "Feel the force and let the sword come to your hand. Focus with your minds and not your eyes..."

As Tinara and Yoda watched, the children slowly made the lightsabers in front of each of them lift up as they used the force. One of the children, a squid faced alien child, struggled to focus on his sword and soon found that it leapt well beyond his hand and right into the back of the female teacher's head. The woman was humanoid, slightly gray in hair color, but still beautiful in her appearance. The blow to her head from the boy's sword made her shout with pain and rubbed it firmly. The children all laughed at the incident as they could sense the mishap occur. She picked the lightsaber off of the floor where it had dropped and turned to look at the student.

"Kezzle Mon Dobbie! Control your emotions!"

The squid Padwan shuffled his foot in embarrassment and gave her a somber look.

"Sowry Master Lan Wan Orisis...I didn't mean for it to happen."

She walked over and handed it to him, "You need to remember that your hand is where you want this to come too...and not to the back of my head. Right?"

The little squid alien snickered as he saw her wink with humor. Yoda even giggled as the bumbling Padwan looked over in his direction, once the laughing died down, the students tried the Jedi trick again with a more serious attempt this time round. Tinara was impressed by the children, never had she witnessed such Jedi behavior in kids this young. She looked at them all raising the swords again and shook her head in disbelief.

"Amazing. Can you do that sort of thing too Yoda? Yoda?"

She looks around her as she notices the small boy is now gone from her side. She ventures back out into the large round room to see where he has gone too and discovers him near another doorway on the far side. Yoda looks mesmerized by something as she approaches behind him; a dazzle of lights and sounds of lightsabers clashing with laser fire seems to even get her attention as she gazes in with him. The room is full of much older Padwans, in their late teenage years; all are watching one human Caucasian boy with dark chestnut brown hair battle a small round object. The device hovers and floats in the air as it quickly moves all around the teenager with lightening speed. The grey ball, with protruding miniature laser cannons, fires away at him from every angle. The brown haired boy flips his body around gracefully and uses his sword to repel the incoming fire the probe unleashes at him. It seems impossible that he could react so quickly to such rapid attacks, but Tinara is even more impressed with this kid then the ones she had witnessed before.

Clearly the teenager was not beginning to show off to the rest in the class as he soon twirled his lightsaber in his hand like a showman. The lasers continued to deflect from his skilled counterstrikes and soon he finished the probe with one last swing sending the energy blast back at the test droid. The machine shut down and hovered in silence. The class clapped at his performance and he bowed to them all as he smiled with delight. The trainer in the corner of the room was the only one not clapping at his typical adolescent behavior, the camel-faced looking instructor had long white hair and a long white narrow beard the came down just below his chest. He was slender, but the overly large brown Jedi robes gave him the appearance of being bulky. Instead of clapping, the old Jedi teacher was shaking his head in disappointment.

"That was the worst display of skill I've ever seen." The camel-faced Jedi announces loudly to him. "Such foolish nonsense and sloppy reaction is no way for a Jedi to behave."

Tinara was shocked by his words. Sloppy behavior? It didn't look that way to her at all, perhaps in their eyes it was nothing to be too impressed by, but there would be many non-Jedi observers who would think this to be outstanding. Training here must be very hard indeed if they have overly critical instructors like this, she patted Yoda on the head as she looked down at him and wondered if this is the sort of harsh talk he would receive as well.

"But...but Master Oberon Sa-hee, I achieved total victory over the probe. My skill was better then last time." The young brown haired Padwan gulped.

"HA!" Oberon Sa-hee shouted. "Better yes...but total victory you did not achieve. This probe is only practically damaged...you must never hesitate and completely disable the device."

The boy laughs at his instructor, "Oh come on...look it's not even operating anymore."

The probe suddenly turns on again and sends a few rapid shots to the boy as he has back turned away at it. The shots where not powerful enough to do any sort of damage, a quick stinging pain and some slight bruising on the skin is all this training tool is able to inflict on them. The boy yelped as he felt the many shots strike him from behind and fell to the floor from the impact. All of the Padwans end their claps and now recoil in shock as they see their fellow student fall in defeat. Sa-hee stood over him and looked down as the probe deactivated and hovered quietly again.

"Just because something appears to be dead doesn't necessarily make it so. The probe is able to absorb the power from laser fire, if you had struck it down with your sword you would have totally destroyed it before it had the chance to recharge again. Had you used the force properly, you would have felt it's operating system, the surge of the power matrix inside and discovered it's hidden secret. But once again you failed to use the force to help guide your actions."

The young teenager stood up and bowed, "I am sorry Master. I was...I was..."

"You were acting foolish. But..." The Jedi instructor nodded with a grin. "There is hope for you Padwan Nevari. I was young once too...so I know you'd like to show off to your friends. You'll soon learn that only the serious minded will ever truly master the force well. So make that your commitment instead of acting the imbecile, hm?"

The boy smiled back and bowed, "Yes Master Oberon!"

"That goes for all of you as well...focus and commitment..."

The other teenaged Padwans nodded and repeated the instructor's words; they all knew that he was right and that his wisdom was to be respected.

"Who are you?" Oberon now speaks to Tinara standing at the doorway. "No outsiders are supposed to be in the temple!"

"Oh...ah...well ya see..." Tinara flutters as she tires to make an excuse.

"With me she is!" Yoda shouts up at him.

The instructor walks over to him and crouches down to his level.

"Oh...and have we lost our ability in manners? Introductions please."

"Yoda I am and good friend Tinara, this is." The small boy says to him with a stubborn tone.

Oberon Sa-hee nods slightly and raises his hand out, "How do you do Padwan Yoda...I am Oberon Sa-hee and this is my class of Padwan learners of the Tenth level."

Yoda smiles and nods to the others looking. Tinara also waves slightly and grins with embarrassment as they stick out like a sore thumb. The teenagers giggle at the two and begin to whisper to one another as they point at Yoda.

"Sorry to interrupt you class...but uh...lil' Yoda here was interested in watching you." Tinara says to Oberon.

"I see." The instructor says as he stands up. "Well then, I suppose you think you can skip ahead of the other children and become a tenth level Padwan, hm? Those that graduate from this go with their Masters to train for Jedi Knighthood."

Yoda walks into the room and turns back to the instructor, "Then Jedi will I be."

Tinara and Oberon look at one another snickering at his behavior, with such arrogance in his steps, Sa-hee is willing to put the child through the small test of his skill. The Jedi instructor hands him a lightsaber and walks over to his corner to watch.

"Very well, young Master Yoda. Switch on your sword and begin. Let us see how far your training has come."


	12. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 12

Floating by in space, a golden sphere furls back its outer sails as it approaches Coruscant and activates its small backside thrusters. Inside the round ship, Kelborne guides his craft with relative ease as he leans back in his chair hissing with delight. It took him a while to get here, but with only so much longer to go, he'll be on the planet soon enough and ready to continue the hunt.

"Orbiting craft, this is Republic Central Controlâplease identify. What is your destination and ship register code?" A voice suddenly echoes in the craft.

"Sector alpha one, concourse three" He hisses back. "Ship code Roncord delta one-six-five-zero-four-eight."

"Give us a second to verify"The male sounding voice responds.

As the creature hovers over the planet, he looks at the display monitor in front of him and looks at a detailed map of the traffic routes to the Jedi Temple. The green lines appear on the jumbled pathways shown and give him a straight direction to the Temple with simplicity. Kelborne hisses and chuckles with joy as he sees his mission is back on track and suddenly hears the central control man instructing him once again.

"Code approved. Proceed on your present course and land on docking pad zero-eight-eight-two. Welcome to Coruscant."

The golden ship zooms down into the planet and glides across the cloud filled sky, as it punctures through the thick layers of it, the view of the massive city dwarfs the size of the craft as it blends in with the rest of the landscape.

â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢

So'bal walks down the carpeted steps from the upper level and enters into the training pavilion where Yoda and Tinara were supposed to be waiting. The classes were all silent in their rooms, as if the activities had come to their end for the day, all but the one. He could hear some snickering of teenagers and a sudden switch on of a lightsaber to the left as he came to the bottom of the stairs. Curious as to what is going on, So'bal soon finds Tinara standing in the doorway of the training room and watching inside with intensity.

"What's going on here?' He says to her from behind.

"Shhhh." Tinara sharply quiets him. "Your Padwan is about to dazzle us with his skill."

Looking in, Jin Wan gives a concerned face and tries to enter past Tinara. "He's not ready for the sword yet! I've got to end this"

"Wait, waitâ."She calmly states as she holds him back. "Give him a chance to see what he can do."

Yoda stood in the center of the training room, sword in hand and glowing deep neon green as it pulsed with energy. The various Padwan teenagers were all giggling and trying to remain quiet as the small troll like boy lowered his eyes and prepared to focus. The multi-laser weapon probe rose into the air and began to hover around the young Yoda, it moved like a bird, weaving in and out as it stared at it's prey. The hisses of air it released gave away its mechanical nature; the floating ball was switching on all of its weapons and getting ready to strike at any moment. The camel headed looking Jedi instructor watched the young pupil with interest; he could see the small boy was doing everything he had been trying to explain to his entire class. There was a sense of calm in the green skinned child's demeanor as he raised his lightsaber and stretched out with his feelings to pick up where the object was hovering.

"That's it Yoda." The instructor nodded. "Feel the force flowing within you. Remember that it is in all living things we draw it from."

Suddenly the training orb jilted up and shot two blasts of energy at the Padwan. Yoda was quick in detecting the shots and swung his sword around to defect them. The metallic ball shifted quickly again and tried to attack him from the other side, but the young boy was noticeably fast again as he spun around to protect himself from the lasers. The students in the room where impressed, the young teenager that had been training before him was surprised at how this small creature was so quick to respond. Tinara just stood there with a happy grin on her face and winked at So'bal who looked very worried for his small Padwan learner.

"Told yaâhe's doing great!" She proudly said.

"This is nothing." So'bal breathed. "It gets much more active in a few seconds."

No sooner had Jin Wan spoken that truth, than the training orb spun around violently and began blasting all of its weapons at the sword carrying youth. The shots intensified with every blast deflected from the green glowing lightsaber. Yoda's face was now showing an intense look of trying to keep up with the attacking ball; his stationary position was no longer suiting him to keep a good balance. He soon sprung away from the center and began leaping into the air with acrobatic spins and unusual back flips. The other children were floored by his actions, as too was Jedi master Oberon, this quick reaction was incredible for him to witness. Yoda was doing well against the ever-spinning ball, it soon became hard for it to escape Yoda's approach as the boy continued to pound way and try to disarm the device. But as he nearly reached it, the device shut off its bombardment and zoomed over to butt the child on the head. Yoda didn't see this coming and instantly fell to the floor in pain. His lightsaber instantly turned off and the children around him were all laughing at the sight.

"Looks like it doesn't seem to like you." Young Padwan Navari said laughingly to Yoda sprawled on the floor.

The young Padwan learners were all laughing at his comment. Yoda rubbed his head and looked up at the device which almost seemed to be laughing in it's own mechanical way. Oberon stood up from his corner and out stretched his hands for everyone to quiet down. Naturally they all obeyed his gesture and settled back as he came over to give Yoda a hand up.

"It was a valiant effort young oneâdo not feel ashamed." The Jedi instructor assured him. "You very nearly defeated it with flawless skillâbut like many being taught hereâyou still need to let the force guide your actions without having to resort to brute strength."

As Yoda stood up, he finished rubbing his sore bruised head and looked up at the smiling teacher.

"Strength is key, it is. How else am I to battle that? Too small am I, too weak to keep up."

Oberon folded his arms with disappointment in the young Padwan's reply and gave a brief sigh.

"Muscles are an outward appearance. The force is the greatest strength you will ever need, it will never tire to those that can truly master itâyou have a long way to go in your training Padwan Yoda. When you've been properly taught to focus your thoughts and listen to the will of the forceâthen you will become ready to be a Jedi."

Jin Wan So'bal finally entered the room and came over to Yoda. He patted him on the head and gave a delighted smirk.

"I told you not to rush things my young one. Let that be a lesson for you"

"Yes, master." Yoda sighed.

Handing the sword back to Oberon, Yoda walked over to Tinara waiting for him with open arms, she gave him a comforting hug and a kiss on the top of his head.

"Mean ol' JediâI think you did fantastic. Never have I seen anything like that beforeâI think you and I need to take the rest of the day off and take a tour of Coruscant!"

Jin Wan rushes over and carefully pulls her away from the young boy, who's grinning like an idiot from the kiss she gave him.

"Sorry Tinara. That's going to have to wait, the council wants to see Yoda right away, you'll have to stick around till he's done."

"OhâwellâI do have other clients you knowâI can't be here all day"She admits.

Yoda bats his eyes and tugs at her pant leg. "Noânoâstay you will. Wait for me you canâtoo see the city together you promised."

She kneels down and gives a caring smile. Tussling the hair on his head, she snickers and gives in to his charm.

"Oh alright youâif you weren't so damn cute I'd probably wouldn't even be here right now. Fine, I'll wait in the main lobby as long as I canâbut I have to leave soon just so you know. Ok?"

Yoda clapped his hands in joy and So'bal just shook his head as he watched his friend get suckered by the boy's plea. As both Yoda and Jin Wan were about to leave the room, Oberon came up to the Jedi master and held on to his shoulder.

"Wait So'balâgive this to the boy with my compliments. Just until he can build one of his own."

He hands him the very lightsaber Yoda was using in the training and whispers into his ear as he steps close to him.

"No student at his age has ever managed to perform so masterfully against a training droid of this type. Take care of this young one Jin Wanâtrust meâthe force is with him."

So'bal took the lightsaber and nodded to the wise creature's advice, the serious tone in Oberon Sa-hee's voice gave him a feeling that even this Jedi master was impressed by the boy's hidden surprises. The two men bowed to one another and returned to their duties. Jin Wan guided Yoda and Tinara out of the room and into the hallway again, while the students began turning on their lightsabers and started up their practice once more. Nevari watched the small boy with intensity; there was curious manner in which his eyes followed them, one that an Asian female student standing beside him noticed.

"Heyâyou alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered snapping out of his trance. "Just wondering if we should get to know that kidâseems to really impress the Jedi masters a lot."

"Maybe he's the chosen one, huh?" She laughs.

Nevari looks at her as if she might be right, and turns his head to look out the door again.

"Maybeâor someone that's destined for greater things."

â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢

The light is slowly fading outside the city, the sky creeping into dusk as the night is almost approaching. The seated Jedi masters encircling the young Yoda and So'bal in the council chambers glare at him with curious eyes. Zen'Tauk eyes the Padwan as he questions him with the images that only he can see on a pad in front of him.

"A speeder." Yoda states.

The old Jedi nods at his answer as he can see the image on his electronic pad that Yoda has predicted. Only he can see the blue outlined objects as they randomly appear, but the small Padwan must use the force to guess which one he can see in his mind.

"Next..." The Jedi master speaks.

"A cup" The boy replies.

"Goodânow one last one."

"Uhm"Yoda squints as he guides his mind. "A Ship it is!"

"Well done child." Zen'Tauk smiles.

Placing the pad down to the ground, the old man sits up and closes his eyes as he probes the boy's mind.

"Yesâthere it isâ."

The other Jedi all close there eyes and reach out with the force to join him in his discovery.

"Do you see it?" The old man asks them. "The force is strong with him. A wisdom that shall expand in timeâhe is destined to become a great master of the force."

The long necked Jedi Master Iylliam opened its eye and spoke in its strange tongue. "But there is a unforeseen future as to his full destinyâa shroud that covers our very eyes to any length of his journey. There is some fear with in him, he tries to contain it wellâbut the attacks on his life have made him nervous and therefore increasing the fear."

Master Zen'Tauk agrees with his assessment, his eyes open slowly as he too sees the clouded future for this small Padwan.

"It is a concernâbut not so much that it cannot be contained and controlled. Yet I sense a stubborn nature with in himâyou seem anxious my boy. Tell me why this is so?"

"Hurry I am in, to see the city with a friend I will be later." Yoda cheerfully barks.

"I beg your pardon?" The old master inquires. "Who gave you permission for that?"

So'bal rests his hands on Yoda's shoulders and stands rigid as he answers. "I did, Master Zen'Tauk. He asked an old friend of mine if she would be kind enough to give him a tour laterâto which I granted my Padwan with my blessings."

The grey, multi-horned Jedi sitting directly behind them scoffed at his answer.

"That will not be possible So'bal. No Padwan or Jedi Knight in training is to leave the Temple at this time. A new curfew has been laid down and all of our young ones must obey the council's decision."

"I must have missed the memo on thatâwhen did this all start?" Jin Wan says in a curious tone.

"Since Master Bin Col Daus's death." The frail looking Zen'Tauk answered. "There is to be an internal inquiry to his passing, all will be sought out for questioning and of dates of where they were at the time. Naturally you and Yoda here will be excusedâbut you are not to leave the Temple so not to arouse those responsible that we are searching for them. We've told them nothing of the incident that took place."

"How could they not know about Bin Col's death?" So'bal soon uttered with a confused look. "The Force must have alerted them all to his passing. Even Yoda here could feel it. How could you possibly hide it from them?"

The grey horned Jedi master stood up, folded his hands together and paced himself around So'bal and Yoda.

"They know a Jedi has passed. As to the identity of the Jediâonly those that were close to him would know of his death. Empathy and memory is what triggers a fellow Jedi to know his colleague's mind, you train with each other or befriend one another long enoughâyou tend to get a sense of that individual's strength in the force. Those that did not share a bond with that personâwould only notice of a life force passing that was kin to their own. Yoda most certainly did not know of whom it wasâis this not so young one?"

Yoda nods and looks up at the questioning Jedi master, "Yesâfelt it I did. But did not know of whom it was, or where."

"You see?" The pacing Jedi master says to Jin Wan. "You of all people should understand this So'bal. Was it not Master Daus that told you of this very fact? As a trained Jedi Masterâyou of all people should know of it."

"Yes, yes" Jin Wan responds in frustration as to be reminded by the council member. "But that still doesn't give me an answer. Why are you hiding his death? What is going on in this Temple?!"

Zen'Tauk thrusts his cane on the floor as he becomes angry at So'bal's outburst. "Enough! Calm yourself Jin Wan So'balâthis action in front of your Padwan is most unbecoming. I will not speak of the matter with the boy present, this is not for his ears"

So'bal leans down to Yoda and speaks softly to him.

"Go and wait in the hall for a moment. I wish to speak to the council alone."

"To see the city with Tinara, may I go?" The boy speaks back innocently.

"No Yoda. Do as the council says and remain in the TempleâI'm afraid your tour has been cancelled. Now go and wait for me."

Yoda's ears droop down and a sad expression falls on his face. He so wanted to be with Tinara and walk with her through the city. His lonely walk and shuffling of feet gave an air of a broken hearted boy. Giving one last look behind him as he reaches the doors, he lets out a small sigh and exits the room in disappointment. So'bal hated to let his Padwan down like that, it seemed very unfair to not have Yoda explore his new home, but when the council makes a command, it must be obeyed.

"Now thenâis someone going to tell me what's really happening in here? Or do I have to wait till yet another Jedi dies? I want the truth." Jin Wan demands to them all.

Zen'Tauk sighs, slowly stands up and walks over to him while using his cane to keep balanced.

"Very wellâif it will end your curiosity. But know thisâyou will not speak of this outside to anyone else, nor will you ever tell the Republic Senate or anyone else involved in the Republic government."

So'bal nods agreeingly, as he fears of what the old man is going to say next. The Jedi Master taps his cane a couple of times as he tries to gain the strength to even reveal the matter to the unaware young man. Puckering his lips and looking dead into his eyes, he finally tells him what many of the Jedi Council feared.

"Master Daus was concerned, as you know, about the unsettled behavior amongst our younger Jedi. That they are growing tired of our rules and overly strict traditions, there is a whisper of rebellion in our Temple, one that Daus had discovered. We did not believe his fears until we examined his body later in privateâJin Wanâyour good friend Master Daus was killed by Jedi lightsaber. One of many to be precise. It seemsâhe was right. We are on the brink of a new Jedi civil war."

Jin Wan's mouth opened in shock, he couldn't believe his ears; a civil war had not been heard of for many thousands of years. He remembers hearing Bin Col telling him of a growing concern to the order, but he didn't think the matter would become this extreme. Now, it seems that he's caught in something that will eventually lead to utter chaos for all the Jedi and perhaps the entire Republic.


	13. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 13

Walking out of the Jedi Temple, Tinara looked up at the changing sky as it began to fall into dusk. As she gave a simple sigh and gave her forehead a slight rub from the strain of the journey, she suddenly heard a faint cry from behind.

"Wait, Tinara! Wait!"

Turning around to see who was calling her, she gave a great big grin as she could see the young Yoda running up to her.

"Yoda! How's my lil' Jedi guy doing?"

Finally reaching her, the small green creature manages to stop and gasp for air.

"To wait for me you said you would. Why do you go?"

"Sorry my friend." She said crouching down to him. "But I told you that I couldn't stay too long. I'm a busy woman and I have other jobs to do you know?"

Yoda frowned at her. "Promised me you did. Promised me to a tour of the city."

Her eyebrow rose with humor as she could see this small boy getting cross at her for not taking him with her. Giving a reassuring smile, she stroked the child's cheek fondly and gave into his demands.

"So I did. Come on then, I probably can squeeze in a few more hours to be with you. I wouldn't want to be labeled as one that broke a promise. But I thought you were supposed to be with Jin Wan as he trains you to be a great Jedi Knight?"

"Uh…" Yoda stammered. "Allowed me this moment he did. Tomorrow will my training begin…"

Tinara stood up and placed her hands on her sides. "Are you sure that's what he said? Or are you just saying that to justify being with me right now? Come on kid be honest…are you supposed to be out here?"

Yoda seemed surprised she could see past his obvious bluff, he breathed out softly and lowered his eyes and ears in shame.

"No. Forbidden it was to do this…but to be with you one last time I wanted very much. Miss you I will once you leave."

She seemed very touched by the young boy's honest emotion about her; she bent over, picked him up and straddled him to her side like a mother with her child.

"Dear Yoda…how can I disappoint such a good friend. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got a crush on me?"

Yoda slightly blushed at her insight and gave her a coy look with his eyes.

"Come on then my little boyfriend." She laughed as she saw the guilt in his eyes. "Lets go see the city and bring ya back before they notice you're gone."

Yoda cheered with delight as she continued to walk down the steps with him and headed towards an awaiting taxi craft sitting at the base of the building.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deep within the dark moon of the Sith hideout, Darth Bane walks slowly through the twisted and evil looking caverns with the remaining group of Sith walking along side of him. All of them are hooded in their dark robes and have their hands buried within their dark cloaks as the move together like a herd of monks.

"Can you feel it?" Bane says to them all. "Can you feel the darkside growing stronger again? Now that we have taken the weaker element out of our remaining order we can now move ahead with our plans unhindered."

"There is a surge or tremor if you will Master Bane…" One of the Sith says beside him. "But it is hardly enough to make us stronger then the Jedi at this time. Their numbers are still too great and their side of the force is still more powerful then ours."

Bane sighs. "It is a beginning at best Darth Nimbus. Have faith in the darkside of the force; it will show us the way to ultimate victory one way or another. As for the Jedi, I already sense there is a rift building between their order, one that we will more then likely take advantage of when the time is right."

The others stop behind the old Sith lord as they look at each other in surprise in his admission of this new development. Bane soon stops walking himself as he feels their confusion about his news.

"A rift in the Jedi?" Darth Nimbus spoke in disbelief.

"How can this be? There hasn't been a disruption in their order in over a thousand years." Another one of them speaks.

The idle chatter between them all about the impossibility of the fact causes Bane to lose his temper and bangs his cane on the cavern floor violently.

"Enough! Yes…I have foreseen it! Their numbers are too high and the youth crave more control over the older Jedi. We've seen it before…even in our own order has this impossibility happened. It is the way of things…the way of the force."

Nimbus walks up to him and shakes his head. "I have not foreseen this event you are speaking of. The darkside has not revealed to me this nature in the Jedi…so how is it that you are able to see something that none of us cannot?"

Bane slowly giggles as he eyes them all. "I told you all before that I am much more powerful in the darkside of the force…I alone shield you all from the out stretched minds of the Jedi who even now continue to search for us all. I am the one destined to lead the Sith to victory…. while all of you are here to serve me as I resurrect our kind out of oblivion."

Shocked by his admission, the Sith group stand in anger as they listen to this old man trying to undermine them. Nimbus takes off his hood and exposes his head; the creature is black with large white teeth protruding from the sides of his mouth. His deep yellow eyes showed the black slits in the center of them; his head is oval in shape and slender at the back almost like a fish fin.

"How dare you call us your servants! We supported you when Darth Kanos criticized you for trying to take over the order. By your own words you've just proven what he feared! You alone are not in control of this order…. we are. The combined minds and powers of all of us keep the Sith strong!"

Bane howls with laughter and then suddenly stops as he glares at Darth Nimbus. "Fools. Did you really think that any of you were in complete control over everything that has happened? I needed you all with me to augment my powers and lure those that were disloyal to the surface so that I could eliminate them completely. You...in control? Far from it…far from it indeed."

"You rotten old bastard!" Nimbus screams. "We should kill you for this! We trusted your judgment…we gave you support when no other remaining Sith would! I was blind to your scheming…but no more. Brothers, Kill This Fool!"

Bane raises his hand quickly at Lord Nimbus and suddenly the dark alien twitches as if he is being squeezed from the inside out. Painfully the being howls and his eyes begin leaking a pale green liquid. As Bane's scowl grows with anger, the tighter his powers squeeze this creature and more of the being's blood pours out from every opening of his body. The other Sith are horrified by the sight of it and can only watch as their friend dies. With one last look at Nimbus, Darth Bane speaks his final words to him.

"Can you feel the power of the darkside now Lord Nimbus? That is the power that truly awaits us all!!"

With one last squeeze, the dark lord shatters into pieces as his body is scattered across the cavern in a green mess. Lowering his hand, Darth Bane gives a calm sigh and then looks at the others again.

"Are there any more objections to my leadership?"

Reluctantly, the remaining three Sith kneel down at him and lower their heads.

"We serve you Lord Bane." One of them says in a low voice.

"Excellent Lord M'Tarken." Bane smiles. "Now we are stronger then ever."

The evil man's laughter echoes through the dark tunnel as it bounces from every direction within the moon's never-ending labyrinth of hollowed out caves.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As part of the planet blankets into night, the mega-metropolis of Courscant lights up into a dazzle of neon and electric light. The horde of passing people in the streets gives an air of excitement as the nightclubs and bars open for business, in the rush of the frenzy of drunken patrons, a young green skinned Padwan watches it all with curiosity as he walks alongside his female companion and tour guide.

"Over there is the senate building…and if you look far left to that is part of the Jedi Temple." She says to the giddy boy skipping along side of her.

"More I wish to see, Tinara! More!" Yoda shouts with excitement.

Tinara giggles at his foolish behavior and pats his head. "Easy there lil' guy. We've been out here for hours now…I've pretty much shown you all I can in this sector. Maybe you should think about heading back to the Temple now huh? I mean, I'm pretty sure the council is going to be furious with you for being out with a…a…"

Yoda looks up at her as she struggles to find the right word to describe herself.

"A friend?"

"Uh…right."

The two suddenly stop walking and she lowers herself down to his height. A look of concern now washes over her face where the once beautiful smile was and breathes out as she once again struggles to talk to the small boy.

"Look Yoda, it's been fun hanging out with you and all…but…I've got work to do, you know? The Jedi will want to know where you are…and I don't want to be the one they search for and question if you get my meaning."

The boy thinks for a second and shakes his head negatively as he doesn't comprehend what she is talking about.

"They don't like my sort." She says sternly. "To them, I'm nothing more then someone that should be locked away for all time and never allowed to pilot a ship. I've done stuff that would probably get me in a lot of trouble with the Jedi and I'd hate to think that keeping you away from the temple would be the last straw with them."

"Tell not will I." Yoda says innocently. "Only to be with you…a good friend…I wish to be."

"I know buddy." She smiles. "But there comes a time in your life when you have to learn to let go of the friends and focus on what needs to be done. You were born to be a Jedi Knight and I was born to be what I am. You're still my friend Yoda…and I'll always remember you fondly. But you were destined for greater things…I see that now."

Yoda gives a quivering sigh and his ears droop down in a sorrowful manner.

"Never to see you again will I? Must it be so? Harder to be a Jedi it is, wish it were different it makes me feel…allowed to keep the friends and not distance one self from them just to be a Jedi.'

Tinara hugged the tearful Yoda and patted him on the back for comfort.

"Hey, hey now…that's no way for a brave Jedi to act. Come on my little man, no tears for Tinara now. They may not allow us to see one another, but there's no reason we still can't talk to each other. I promise to write whenever I can and keep you up to speed with what I'm doing, ok?"

The green child sniffles and wipes his eyes. "Yes…yes…right you are. Write you back I will also…friend you will always be to me, Tinara."

Giving a last deep hug to each other, they split apart and Tinara rises to her feet again. She pats her eyes with her fingers to remove the forming tears and reaches her hand down to hold his.

"Ok, if you're going to stick with me a little longer…then I'll have to take you while I make my next contact. Just stay low and try not to get into any trouble again, ya hear?"

Yoda nods agreeingly and once again skips beside her as they walk towards one of the local bars. Shaking her head and giving a last sigh, the black woman fixes her hair with her only free hand.

"Yoda, please stop skipping. The last thing I need to do is walk into a seedy bar like this and have a young kid jumping beside me. Low key remember?"

"Sorry Tinara." Yoda snickers as he stops jumping.

"Low Key…look who's talking. I'm taking an under aged kid into a bar with me. Sheesh! How do I get myself into these things?"

As the two enter the bar, the mixture of aliens and humanoids watch them both carefully as they enter. Just as they finally step inside, another figure steps up to the bar entrance in a dark cloak and follows in behind them.


	14. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 14

As part of the planet blankets into night, the mega-metropolis of Courscant lights up into a dazzle of neon and electric light. The horde of passing people in the streets gives an air of excitement as the nightclubs and bars open for buisness, in the rush of the frenzy of drunken patrons, a young green skinned Padwan watches it all with curiosity as he walks alongside his female companion and tour guide.

"Over there is the senate building…and if you look far left to that is part of the Jedi Temple." She says to the giddy boy skipping along side of her.

"More I wish to see, Tinara! More!" Yoda shouts with excitement.

Tinara giggles at his foolish behavior and pats his head. "Easy there lil' guy. We've been out here for hours now…I've pretty much shown you all I can in this sector. Maybe you should think about heading back to the Temple now huh? I mean, I'm pretty sure the council is going to be furious with you for being out with a…a…"

Yoda looks up at her as she struggles to find the right word to describe herself.

"A friend?"

"Uh…right."

The two suddenly stop walking and she lowers herself down to his height. A look of concern now washes over her face where the once beautiful smile was and breathes out as she once again stuggles to talk to the small boy.

"Look Yoda, its been fun hanging out with you and all…but…I've got work to do, you know? The Jedi will want to know where you are…and I don't want to be the one they search for and question if you get my meaning."

The boy thinks for a second and shakes his head negatively as he doesn't comprehend what she is talking about.

"They don't like my sort." She says sternly. "To them, I'm nothing more then someone that should be locked away for all time and never allowed to pilot a ship. I've done stuff that would probably get me in a lot of trouble with the Jedi and I'd hate to think that keeping you away from the temple would be the last staw with them."

"Tell not will I." Yoda says innocently. "Only to be with you…a good friend…I wish to be."

"I know buddy." She smiles. "But there comes a time in your life when you have to learn to let go of the friends and focus on what needs to be done. You were born to be a Jedi Knight and I was born to be what I am. You're still my friend Yoda…and I'll always remember you fondly. But you were destined for greater things…I see that now."

Yoda gives a quivering sigh and his ears droop down in a sorrowful manner.

"Never to see you again will I? Must it be so? Harder to be a Jedi it is, wish it were different it makes me feel…allowed to keep the friends and not distance one self from them just to be a Jedi.'

Tinara hugged the tearful Yoda and patted him on the back for comfort.

"Hey, hey now…that's no way for a brave Jedi to act. Come on my little man, no tears for Tinara now. They may not allow us to see one another, but there's no reason we still can't talk to each other. I promise to write whenever I can and keep you up to speed with what I'm doing, ok?"

The green child sniffles and wipes his eyes. "Yes…yes…right you are. Write you back I will also…friend you will always be to me, Tinara."

Giving a last deep hug to each other, they split apart and Tinara rises to her feet again. She pats her eyes with her fingers to remove the forming tears and reaches her hand down to hold his.

"Ok, if you're going to stick with me a little longer…then I'll have to take you while I make my next contact. Just stay low and try not to get into any trouble again, ya hear?"

Yoda nods agreeingly and once again skips beside her as they walk towards one of the local bars. Shaking her head and giving a last sigh, the black woman fixes her hair with her only free hand.

"Yoda, please stop skipping. The last thing I need to do is walk into a seedy bar like this and have a young kid jumping beside me. Low key remember?"

"Sorry Tinara." Yoda snickers as he stops jumping.

"Low Key…look who's talking. I'm taking an under aged kid into a bar with me. Sheesh! How do I get myself into these things?"

As the two enter the bar, the mixture of aliens and humanoids watch them both carefully as they enter. Just as they finally step inside, another figure steps up to the bar entrance in a dark cloak and follows in behind them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pacing about in the Jedi temple's main lobby, Jin Wan bites his thumbnail in frustration as the disappearance of Yoda has him worrying. A young Jedi Knight woman with blond hair and fairly shorter in height comes running up to him and causes him to break out of his nasty habit.

"Well? Is he in his room?" Jin Wan demands.

"No, Master So'bal. I looked everywhere and he's nowhere to be found."

"Blast that child!" Jin Wan shouts in anger. "I told him to wait for me."

Another Jedi with blue skin and green eyes heads down the long staircase to them and reports to the Jedi Master.

"Sir, I've looked on the monitors and it appears the young boy left this temple with a humanoid female."

"Well done, Deibon. Describe her to me." Jin Wan orders.

"Dark skinned, long hair and she seemed to have a blaster on her person."

"Tinara!" So'bal realized. "They've gone into the city. We'll never find them in that crowd."

"What do you want us to do, Master So'bal?" The woman Jedi asked.

"You two go and search the records of the taxi service as to get a location of their last known drop off. I'll head out into the city and see if I can locate them at some of the popular tourist areas."

"That could take hours, Master So'bal!" The alien looking Jedi squawked. "There's no chance you'd be able to spot them on your own…we should come with you to help in the search."

"Fine." He grumbles. "But be sure to give someone else the task of locating those taxi records and message it to us when they have it. Understood?"

Both Jedi Knights nod in agreement and rush off down the hall.

"Meet me at lower level fifteen! I'll see you on the streets!" So'bal screams to them as they hurry.

Jin Wan quickly runs for the building's exit and heads out of the temple.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Strange electronic sounding music fills the bar air as Yoda and Tinara calmly walk through the busy crowd. Large screens show the latest sports events from around the galaxy and the ringing of gambling machines creates a noisy atmosphere. Suddenly the crowd cheers as the tune changes, now a band rises up out of the floor and plays an almost jazzy melody that seems to lighten the mood in the dimly lit bar.

"Stay close to me Yoda." Tinara warns. "And don't step on any toes this time, ok?"

Yoda nods and holds onto her hand tightly. While this bar is much larger then the one Jin Wan took him into the day they met Tinara, it had a much larger crowd of scum and villainy that the little Padwan had ever seen. Together they approached the neon-lit bar that had floating holographic menu screens just above it. As she leaned on to the brass rail and leaned in, the bartender turned around after filling a few glasses and gave a sigh at the sight of her face. The man was slim with graying hair; his clothes were drab and very sloppy as if he didn't even bother to tuck them in for the customer's sake. He wore a brown vest to cover the off-white long sleeved shirt underneath it and was wiping the counter with a simple blue rag.

"Sweet carbon fittings…what are you doing here? I thought they banned your sorry butt from stepping on Republic soil."

Tinara just smirked and sat on one of the stools. "Lets just say I've got friends in high places. Good to see you again Daniels."

The man folded his arms and rested them on the counter as he drew in close to her.

"Well, I'd like to say it's good to see you as well…but seeing how you owe some people in here some credits, you'll just have to forgive my lack of enthusiasm."

"Hey come on Anthony…it's not my fault that the suckers you bring in here tend to lose so quickly. Besides I've got a new gig that might just pay off all those debits once and for all."

"Uh, huh. I'll believe it when I see the money Tinara."

As Yoda tries to hop up onto the bar stool beside Tinara, Daniels looks over to him and notices the lightsaber attached to his belt.

"A Jedi kid?" He recoils in anger. "We don't serve their kind in here!"

"Oh pipe down Daniels." Tinara snarls back at him. "I've seen you hand over many a drink to a Jedi who come in here."

"A rarity at best Tinara…" The man grumbles. "But this is a kid. And children aren't allowed in these sorts of establishments. He'll have to wait outside."

Yoda gasps as he feels the anger being directed at him from the barkeep. Once again the female pilot defends her small friend from the man's unkind manner.

"If he waits outside…I'm going to tell everyone in this bar right now that you've rigged every game in this joint. And incase you've forgotten…those group of Wookies over there…they hate to lose. I'm sure they'd hate to be cheated out of their money as well."

The bar man's eyes twitches as he comes closer to whisper to her.

"You wouldn't dare do that."

"Oh wouldn't I?" She smirks playfully.

The man looks back at the innocent Yoda raising his eyes at him and giving a pleasant grin.

"Fine. He can stay…just don't expect me to baby-sit him for ya."

Tinara gets up off the stool and hoists her gun holster belt.

"Just give him a non-alcoholic drink and let him keep the seat warm for me. Is my private booth ready? I've got business to do tonight."

Anthony points over to the very back of the bar and shows her.

"It's been ready for nearly seventy solar cycles, ever since you messaged me and told me to set it up. Booth number ten, over there with the red curtains…that private enough for ya?"

Tinara nods and taps the bar as she smiles at him.

"Perfect. Thanks Anthony…took me awhile to get back here…but I told you I'd find a way."

She leans down to Yoda and holds his chin with care.

"Ok buddy. I've got to do something for a few minutes or so. Think you can sit tight while I do my thing over there?"

Yoda nods and swings his feet happily.

"Good boy. I'll be right back."

As she walks off the to booth at the back, the bartender hands Yoda a small glass filled with some sort of blue milk. The boy carefully sips the drink as he looks about the room with curiosity. Tinara steps into the red curtained booth and sits down, soon a dark cloaked figure approaches the same booth and enters into it as well. Yoda takes note of the mysterious person sharing the private table with Tinara and lowers his eyes with a puzzled look. With the curtains barely closed, he can just make out the two of them chatting away as their hands gesture back and forth to each other and their silhouettes moving against the red cloth. As the small green Padwan continues to sip his drink and watch the curtain, a sudden wave of the force warns him of danger. Struggling to figure out what the force is trying to say to him, the small boy looks around the room frantically. Again a disturbance in the force calls out to him, a much stronger presence this time and certainly evil in nature.

"What's the matter kid? Don't like the drink?" Daniels says to him as he notices his worried face.

"Danger, I sense." Yoda mutters. "I feel…I feel…Darkness."

As if in slow motion, the room quickly dies down in noise and small sounds that no one would pay attention too suddenly become very loud. Heartbeats, clinking coins and the one sound that seems to alert his sensitive ears…a weapon being charged. As the boy glances up to the direction of the sound, he soon sees the possible threat the Force was warning him about. There at the back of the room, standing up from the dark, hidden table in the corner was the bounty hunter that had been chasing him non-stop. Kelborne's gold armor shone in the glare of the neon lights and his equally golden weapon glared in the lights as he drew it upwards into Yoda's direction.

"Jediiii!" The creature hissed.

Yoda's eyes grew wide as the being prepared to fire his weapon.


	15. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 15

Yoda stared at Nevari and sneered at him in contempt. The green Padawan became angered and switched on his lightsaber, as the two pose for another show down, a voice calls out from the distance.

"Yoda! Anabi!"

Nevari turns his head to look and sees Master Jin Wan and Tinara running out of the darkness to spot the two Padawans standing there with their swords dawn.

"What the -?" Jin Wan utters as he comes to stop and gazing at them both. "Nevari? What are you doing here? Where's Anabi?"

"Master So'bal…I…I…" The young boy stammers as the Jedi Master notices him wearing the white robe.

Looking down at the ground, he got his answer he was looking for. The woman was lying face down and motionless as her lightsaber lay on the ground beside her, So'bal raised his eyes back up at Nevari and realized everything as if it flooded into his brain at once. The unanswered questions that were in his mind suddenly fit together and opened his eyes to only one possible conclusion.

"It's you…you're the one behind all this! You murdered Master Daus…and now…poor Anabi…why? WHY?!"

The young boy became fearful of him and backed away slowly. With one last look at Yoda giving him a scowl of hatred, Nevari quickly dashed out of the ally using the force to increase his speed. Yoda gave a somber sigh once he was gone; he then stepped over to the body of the female Jedi and stroked her blonde hair as he now could morn her passing. The small boy gazed up at his Master who was still trying to take it all in, the shocked look never left the Jedi Master as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why? Why is this happening? Nevari…my god…it was him."

"No Master…" Yoda suddenly says to him. "Sensed his mind I did…until this moment…killed another he did not. Daus was killed by another."

Tinara came over and crouched down to comfort the sad looking Padawan. She stopped his hand from stroking the dead woman's hair and looked straight into her friend's eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"No…I am…ashamed." Yoda whimpered. "Stopped him I could have…stopped him I should have…now others will suffer."

Jin Wan grips his lightsaber and tightly holds in his hand as he grits his teeth in anger. The loss of more Jedi was hard to bear for him, never had he witnessed so many friends and well-trained Jedi Knights fall in so short a time. It was hard to control his emotions in the moment, but he tired his best not to take it personal and not to step out of his Jedi mentality. He lowered his head to the small boy and tried to reassure him.

"There will be no more suffering. Come Yoda…there is only one place the boy could go. To the Temple!"

Yoda straightens up as he hears his Master and nods agreeingly as So'bal walks past him. The small green Padawan looks at Tinara one last time and gives her a grin to show her he's alright.

"Miss you I will…my friend." He says.

"And I you Yoda. Go be a great Jedi Knight…and don't forget me."

The boy bows to her in respect and quickly runs up to give her a big hug. Jin Wan already runs halfway down the ally and shouts back at his small learner.

"Come on Yoda! We must hurry if we are to catch him!"

Tinara rubs the small boy's hair as he steps away and watches him quickly run to his master's side. Together they use their power to increase in speed and make a mad dash for the Jedi Temple. Tinara rises back up from her crouched position and takes out a small communicator from her belt. The unit is small and very worn looking, a device that has seen better days and no doubt been shot, dropped or put together a few times. Tapping on one of the small buttons on the face of it, she brings it close and speaks.

"Mort…ya there?"

The furry companion speaks to her loudly in his language over the communicator and she flinches with every word he howls.

"Alright! Alright!" She screams back in frustration. "Never mind that…just get the Razorclaw ready will ya! Remember we've got a job to do…but there's been a slight change in our pick up. I'll tell ya shortly…come get me first, Tinara out."

As she switches off her small device and places it back onto her belt, she stares up at the city and can just make out the tip of the Jedi Temple. Her eyes give a soft expression and sighs as she stands alone in the dark, dimly lit alleyway.

"Don't trust anyone Yoda…not even me."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The two Jedi run as fast as they can and leap onto various hovering transports, taxi, and other objects in their path in order to reach the temple's main entrance plateau. As they skillfully and acrobatically land onto the concourse area, they halt at the base of the steps and catch their breaths as they gaze at the temple.

"Why…gasp!…Why in the temple would he attempt to hide, Master? Easily caught he would be…"

Jin Wan also gasped for breath again and shook his head negatively as he tries to explain to his young learner.

"He'll mask his presence to us. A Jedi can almost shield his mind from others when he's with a group of ten or more, with a temple of hundreds…I fear he will be able to hide until he can find a way to leave undetected. This will be difficult my young one, very difficult."

Yoda takes a deep breath and scowls at the thought.

"Hide from me he cannot…able to see a Jedi's thoughts I can. Sense him I can…sense him I still do."

Jin Wan smiles, as he is relieved to hear of the Padawan's ability. The man takes a breath of air for himself and gets a better hold on his lightsaber once more.

"You are powerful as the council has foreseen. Very well my Padawan…my trust I place in you. Let's go seek him out!"

The two quickly run up the long stairs and continue into the building. As they run side by side, Yoda stretches out his mind and tries to trace the young Nevari's direction. The small boy darts to the left and head up another long descending stairway, Jin Wan tries to keep up with his vigorous student and hollers at the other Jedi passing by with puzzled looks.

"Nevari, Padawan Nevari…have you seen him?"

Everyone admits they have not as he scurries past and he motions them to stand aside as they continue on. Level by level they run, Yoda like a bloodhound is hot on the heels of the Jedi killer, who suddenly appears at the top of the last stairs leading up to the Jedi Council Room and notices them heading straight for him. The boy gasps in amazement and darts around the top floor looking for a place to hide. He dashes down the corridor and comes to the main entrance to the Jedi Council sanctum. He hesitates to go in, but as soon as he looks back at the stairwell, he sees the two pursuers popping up and locating him. The boy whines in fear and steps lively through the main doors as they open for him. Jin Wan and Yoda manage to get to the end of the corridor, but stop as the doors close again.

"In there he is, no place to hide from us now." Yoda grumbles has he breathes heavily.

"Yes my Padawan, well done. Now control your anger, let us take him without having to destroy the room."

Yoda curiously looks up at his trainer and raises his eyebrows in a humorous fashion.

"Trust me my friend…the council loves that room, they hate having to redecorate."

Yoda shrugs his shoulders and gives a slight giggle.

The two hold their lightsabers up and as soon as Jin Wan activates the doors, they switch them on and stand ready as they open. The council chambers are dark, the sun hasn't yet begun to break but the pale glow of it is on the brink of happening. It barely gives the room any light at all; the surrounding windows all around are tinted until the council returns at dawn, shadows and dark corners are numerous as the two carefully step in. The light of their swords reflect off their faces and give them just enough light to see in front of them.

"Where is he Yoda?" Jin Wan whispers.

The boy looks around and gives a frustrated brow as he tries to use the force to sense him.

"Sense him...I…I cannot. Something…something blocks my mind."

The two quickly stop in the middle of the room and notice someone standing in front of the large window ahead. The darkness conceals the person in a dark robe as he stands there with his back turned and his arms folded behind.

"Nevari?" Jin Wan guesses. "Give yourself up…there's no more room to hide. This rebellion is over…we may be able to help you return to the way of the Force and cast off this darkside you've placed yourself in."

"Indeed, Master So'bal." The person answers back. "But it's much too late for that now, his path has already begun."

As the Jedi master stands there squinting and noticing the voice does not sound youthful or close to resembling Nevari's, he looks at the figure and ventures closer.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?"

The dark robed man turns around and lowers his hood back to reveal himself.

"I'm the man that taught you how to control that sword, but the real question is…what are you two doing in here without permission?"

"Master Oberon Sa-hee!" Jin Wan says bowing.

And while So'bal bows to his former trainer, Yoda gives him a curious eye and notices the smile creeping on the old man's face. Another surge in the force gives the boy uncertain feelings of which danger is present in the room.


	16. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Chapter 16

"Why do two Jedi burst into this sacred room and with lightsabers drawn? It is disrespectful Jin Wan So'bal."

"Forgive me, Master Oberon…but we were in pursuit of a young Padawan who is responsible for the death of a Jedi Knight. He must be hiding in this room…"

The aged camel-faced Jedi Master glances around room and looks back at Jin Wan careful eye.

"There is no one in this room, my old pupil. You must be mistaken, only I have been in here…and no one else."

Yoda continues too use the force and scans the dark areas of the room with his eyes. Something blocks his every thought, he can feel a shadow lurking about and blurring his thoughts to anything else.

"What is the meaning of this?" An old voice booms out as the council room doors open.

Stepping through them comes Jedi Master Zen'Tauk, his cane taps the well polished stone floor as he bursts in and his facial expression is that of utter outrage seeing them in there with their sabers on.

"You tare though this temple as if it was nothing more then lower sector of Coruscant, disrupt the Jedi students meditation time with your screaming and now you are in the council room with lightsabers that are forbidden to be used in here! Explain!"

Oberon bows at the elder Jedi as he enters, as does both Yoda and So'bal and out of respect for the Council member, they turn their sabers off.

"I was just asking the very thing Master Zen'Tauk…" The camel-faced Jedi says. "It seems that So'bal here thinks he's tracked the mysterious killer…a young Padawan to be precise and to this very room no less."

Zen'Tauk sighs with disbelief and looks at Jin Wan as he taps his cane at him.

"Young Padawan? Which one are you accusing of? Answer!"

Jin Wan turns off his lightsaber, as does Yoda and So'bal walks over to the old Jedi Master with a serious glare.

"Master Bin Col Daus was correct about what has been happening in this temple, the young ones are rebelling against the elders and the council as he long predicted! More Jedi have died just recently and the one that's been killing them is Nevari Qinndala!"

The old man stood in shock as the name came to memory, his eyes glazed over with horror as he brought the teenaged boy's face into his mind.

"Nevari? His skill is limited…he hasn't full mastery of the lightsaber, how could he defeat so many Jedi? How could he kill a Jedi Master like Bin Col Daus?"

Yoda now speaks up as he suddenly gives a glace over at the two men.

"Kill Master Daus, young Nevari did not…only Jedi Knight Anabi did he manage to strike down. In this room he still is…listening…and waiting…but his mind is not blinding me. There is something else…."

Both gave a curious look at the small boy, as they could see he was trying to pinpoint the other who was trying to protect the young boy. He looked deeply at Oberon, then at So'bal and then over to Zen'Tauk. Stopping at the old man and staring right at him, Yoda peered at Zen'Tauk.

"Another one there is…stronger more focused and skilled…and with knowledge of the Darkside there is. By his hand was Master Bin Col Daus murdered so quickly."

So'bal began to wonder if he was referring to Zen'Tauk as he was gazing right at him, it would explain a lot of the old man's actions of late and why he was trying to keep everything a secret from anyone else. Zen'Tauk stood there looking back at the small Padawan and his eyes opened wide with surprise at Yoda's accusation.

"Yes…Nevari told me, he did. The Force is one; both with the good…and the evil…but more to the evil does this mind lean. The darkside is strong in him, I sense."

So'bal can't take the tension any longer and shouts at his young learner.

"Who? Who is this person?"

Yoda takes one last look at Zen'Tauk, who even now looks guilty as he stands there, but the young green student suddenly turns around and points directly at Oberon.

"Master Oberon Sa-hee!" Yoda growls.

The camel-faced Jedi smiles and grits his teeth at the small boy.

"Well done my boy…you are truly powerful as the council has foreseen!"

So'bal and Zen'Tauk both look astonished, with his cover blown, Oberon takes out his lightsaber and switches it on. From out of the dark shadowed corner beside him steps young Nevari; he too activates his lightsaber and the two stand side by side. Yoda and Jin Wan So'bal now quickly reactivate their swords again, a defense that almost seems automatic to any Jedi.

"Why?" Zen'Tauk questions. "Why are you doing this my old friend? You who have taught so many the meaning of the Force…of its peaceful ways…the skill of the lightsaber. What led you astray to this dark manner of thinking?"

"Dark thinking?" Oberon chuckled. "There is no dark thinking…no Darkside or Good side to the Force. I once believed that there was…but someone showed me the truth that all Jedi were never given. There is only one side…one power…one Force. Our gift to command it makes us lords of all creation. The Jedi should be the ultimate power in the universe with every race bowing to our presence and in awe."

Nevari smirks at his Master's words and keeps his eyes focused on Yoda, the boy looks disgusted by the man's speech and gives a sad expression to Nevari in sympathy; he's been led astray by Oberon and now has become brainwashed to his way of thinking.

"For too long have we endured being humble, stagnant, and made to live by old rules that give us no room to expand." Oberon says looking over at Jin Wan. "You know of what I speak So'bal…my old pupil."

"I know that you are so completely mad that you are blind to all else. You've killed Jedi! Does that mean nothing to you? Have you no reason left in your mind that what your doing is totally insane?"

Nevari now glares over at So'bal and answers for his protecting elder.

"They had the chance to join!" He screams as tears form in his eyes. "We didn't want to kill them…we wanted only to change the direction of how things should be. We wanted the life you had So'bal…the experience you led outside this prison of a temple. An experience that made you stronger in the Force, in wisdom and made you the perfect idol for us all!"

"I'm no idol to worship." So'bal frowns. "Don't make me the reason for your treachery. Stand down and end this rebellion…do it…before anymore die from your mistakes."

Oberon glances over at Nevari and gives a slight nod. The boy notices his master's signal and eases back behind as keeps an eye on all of them. Oberon looks over at So'bal and points his sword at him.

"The only mistake I made was not bringing you into our circle, Master Daus seemed to keep you occupied and away from me as much as he could. But since none of you will join…not even your young apprentice…then you've started a chain reaction that will lead to only one fate…WAR!"

Lunging in at Jin Wan, the treasonous Jedi Master attacked him and a violent glow of light illuminated the entire room as their swords clashed together. So'bal defended himself from the old Jedi's blade, spinning and counter attacking the man's every move. Yoda and Zen'Tauk stayed out of harms way and watched the two men locked in a heated struggle. Nevari grinned with delight as he witnessed his mentor fight; the soft glow of his lightsaber still being on gave him an evil shadow across his face. Yoda was worried for his beloved Jedi Master and never shut his weapon off incase he was needed to aid his instructor.

"Your skill is masterful, my old student." Oberon admits as they come close together. "But I see that even now you still dip your sword to the left too much…"

"And you Master Oberon, you still tend to talk too much…" So'bal scowls at him as he holds him in place. "But make no mistake…I will make you pay for killing Daus!"

Breaking away from one another, the two Jedi flip and swing away with their swords, leaping into the air like graceful cats and returning to clash swords in pure anger. Zen'Tauk could see Jin Wan building his hatred and called out to him in order to make him aware of it.

"Calm you must be, So'bal! Don't give in to hate! Focus yourself!"

"Quiet old fool!" Nevari shouts out over the sound of clashing sabers. "Or I'll take you out as well!"

"How dare you speak to me in that manner!" The old Jedi cries out in anger. "The darkside has corrupted your mind and your soul…Cursed one!"

Nevari didn't like that; to be cursed by an elder and being insulted back infuriated him. He rushed over with his saber and swung it back to strike the man down, but as soon as he brought it down to hit, Yoda was there to block it with his saber.

"No! No more deaths!" The small green child shouted. "Blame you I do not for your actions…lead astray by others you were."

"You're the one being led astray Yoda. Let me take this old man out and then Master Oberon can take his place as the new head of the order. You'll see…you'll all see that his way is the correct path we should be on!"

Yoda forces the young teenager back with his sword and gives him a stern look.

"The path to death it is…the Jedi way…it is not."

Nevari tries to swing at the young Padawan and is suddenly forced back to the other side of the room. Yoda turns around to see the old Jedi Master, Zen'Tauk, poised with his hands held up as he used the force to hurl the teenager away. Yoda nodded in thanks to the elder and looked over to see how So'bal was doing against Oberon. The two Jedi had not stopped in their fight, both looking very tired and too much of an opposition for one another. Oberon suddenly spun away from Jin Wan as he almost managed to slice near his head and returned to where Nevari lay on the other side of the council room.

"Forgive me master…I'm not strong enough." Nevari whimpered as he stands up to Oberon.

"You will be my friend…you will be. But not today."

Jin Wan and Yoda team up again in the center of the room and now take slow steps with their lightsabers in hand as they come closer to the defeated duo.

"Give it up Oberon!" So'bal shouts bitterly. "This is over…this rebellion ends here and now!"

Nevari switches off his sword and looks at his camel-faced master with tears. The old Jedi wiped them off of Nevari in sympathy and turned to face the others with his sword pointed in their direction again.

"You just don't get it do you So'bal. This is much bigger then you know…the many that have joined are now safely away from here. The loyal students who believe in my cause are not only in this temple but many more as well. So why'll you may have this day to savior…be prepared my old pupil…those days will soon be numbered."

The Jedi swordsman lifted his weapon up and looked as if he was about to use it upon himself, Nevari stood beside him and remained still.

"No…" Jin Wan gasped as he stopped in his tracks.

Oberon gave a smile and winked, and then both he and Nevari turned around to the large wall like window behind and used their lightsabers to slice open a hole for each of them. The glass gave way and caused the two men to be sucked out of it from the sudden depressurization of the Council Chamber.

"OBERON!!" Jin Wan screamed in horror as he witnessed it as if in slow motion.

The suction soon caused the Jedi to loose their lightsabers and other debris not bolted down in the room to be hurled out of the exposed window, Yoda almost got sucked out if it wasn't for So'bal snapping out of his shock and grabbing on to him as he used the force to keep them from falling as well. Zen'Tauk had a good grip on one of the council seats that was permanently fixed on the floor, he held on tight until the wind died down and the room became calm again. Yoda and So'bal dropped to the floor at the base of the open window as he stopped using the Force to hold them in place. Both breathed heavily as they tried to get air back into their lungs and gazed out of the window as the sun now began to rise.

"A long way down…it is master." Yoda simply stated.

"Not long enough for the likes of them my young Padawan." Jin Wan replies.

But as they sat there huffing and wheezing, a sound of thruster engines could be heard roaring upwards. As the thunderous sound grew almost deafening, they soon saw the two renegade Jedi standing on the hull of a rising ship with their arms folded over and smiling. The ship was all too familiar to both So'bal and Yoda; it was the Razorclaw, Tinara's rusting vessel that brought them both to Coruscant. The two renegades gave a simple salute and lowered themselves into an open hatch at the top of the ship. In the narrow window of the side of the vessel, So'bal and Yoda could see Tinara looking over at them with a sad expression.

"Tinara?" Yoda said with a shocked gaze.

Jin Wan was also stunned to see her there and helping the two evil Jedi escape. He rose to his feet and reached out his hand to her. Her eyes never left his as the two locked in one last gaze upon each other. Then the ship quickly rose past the window and blasted off into the dawn-drenched sky of Coruscant. Both Yoda and Jin Wan stood there with a bewildered look, the woman that had helped them, befriended them…loved them…now betrayed them. Closing his eyes and sighing in disbelief, Yoda shed a few tears and began to sniffle as it all began to sink in. Jin Wan collapsed to his knees and watched the sun rise over the buildings as a new day began in the city.

••••••••••••••••••••••

The Razorclaw continued to thrust beyond the planet and soon launched into lightspeed as it got clearance from the space traffic. Inside the cockpit, Tinara and Mort helmed the vessel and eased back into their seats.

"What have I done Mort?" She sighed. "Was it really worth it? Some friend I turned out to be…"

Mort brushed his fur in thought and said something to her in his alien tongue. Tinara nodded, as she understood what he was saying and gave him pat on the head.

"Yeah…you're right. People like us don't have friends…only customers."

The door behind them slid open and Oberon Sa-hee stepped through in anger.

"You certainly took long enough to show up! What kept you Tinara?"

The woman leaned back in her pilot chair and shrugged.

"Hey, I had a heck of a time trying to loose them, ok? You could have said something while I was there in the Jedi Training room…look what's done is done alright? Just remember our deal."

"Don't worry my dear." Oberon snickered. "You'll get all that was promised to you. Now get us to the rendezvous site quickly…my Master must be told of our early exposure."

"Yes sir…Master Jedi, sir." She says sarcastically.

The renegade sighs at her comment and leaves the cockpit. As the door closes behind him, Tinara gives a laugh and Mort chortles along with her. The two flick various buttons and turn dials as they set course for Oberon's rendezvous location.


	17. Star Wars: The Jedi Wars Final Chapter!

Deep in the heart of Coruscant, where the sunlight cannot reach, a rasping, damaged Kelborne clenches his wound as he travels through the dark misty streets of the older city below. A bloody cloth is held in his hand as he keeps it pressed against the stump of where his arm once was. The Jedi sword that tore it off cauterized it immediately, but it still oozes slightly from the lack of proper treatment as the burn tries to heal. Kelborne holds himself against the building's walls as he walks along; his once golden polished armor now shows the scars of being in battle. The vacant streets of this shadowy lower level are a sign that no one lives in this area anymore. This part of the city is home to those who don't wish to be seen, the poor, the forgotten, the anti-socials and the criminal element. Kelborne has been here many times, he knows the streets and of the few that reside here. None will bother him as he walks alone because there is no one who dares to step out of their homes; this is a place where anything can happen at any given time.

As the wheezing bounty hunter turns down another path, he looks up and sees his small round craft waiting for him. The golden sphere shines like a beacon to him in this dark underworld, the last remaining part of his once beautiful ship and now his only means of escaping Coruscant before the authorities or even the Jedi try to find him. Scattered about the base of the ship are a few bodies, some of the criminal scum that usual try to break into any vehicle that lands in their territory. It is very apparent that his small craft is rigged with booby traps; their missing limbs and smoldering corpses are an indication of that very fact. Kelborne gives a slight chuckle as he witnesses the fools that dared to break in, and kicked their bodies out of his path as he gets to the door. Stepping inside his small ship as the door slides open, he leans over the pilot seat and powers up the vessel. The ship is small enough for him and a small amount of cargo, as the round inside shows that there is enough space for that. The interior is black and barely lit, the few buttons he switches on are the only source of illumination the craft will ever have. As he presses the last button on the console a holographic image of the Dark lord, Bane appears. The soft flickering and hum of the hologram gives an eerie tone as Sith stares up at Kelborne as if he had been waiting for his call.

"Well? Have you completed your task?' Bane asks.

The shifting image of him causes his voice to distort, deep at first but then back to normal as the transmission settles. Kelborne holds on to his armless stump and continues to wheeze in pain.

"I couldn't get near the child! Too many Jedi…this bounty has cost me much!"

"I don't care what it costs." The Sith lord growled. "You told me you could do this…that the Jedi were no match for you."

Kelborne slightly giggled as he remembered telling Bane that. "Two I can manage…but more then that…a difficult task indeed."

"So you failed." Bane bluntly states.

"It wasn't my fault!" Kelborne shouts. "I almost had him, had it not been for some other Jedi trying to fight the boy as well."

Bane's head rose suddenly as he hears him mentioning that fact.

"Another Jedi was dueling with him?"

Kelborne holds on to his sore stump and nods as he feels the pain of it still throbbing.

"Yessss…he wasn't dressed like regular Jedi…but his methods were almost the same."

"Excellent." Bane chuckles. "Then the war between them has already begun…much sooner that I anticipated. The collapse of the Jedi Order will send the Republic in turmoil… and from the ashes of that chaos…the Sith shall finally rise again and take our place as masters of the Force."

Bane quickly points at the bounty hunter as if he can see him standing right in front of him. The old man sneers at the creature and continues to talk in his sinister tone.

"Go back and fetch me that young Padawan. I don't want to hear anymore excuses, remember our bargain and fulfill your contract."

Kelborne hisses again at him and clutches his fist in anger.

"But I can't take on all of the Jedi, the Republic guards and some foolish mercenary woman on my own! I lost my arm, my ship, everything I had to get at this stupid child! This is more then what we agreed I would have to do…I demand to be compensated for my loss!"

The image of Bane flickers again as the cloaked man laughs at his suggestion.

"For what? I see no reason to pay you for nothing…all you had to do is grab the boy and be done with it. But like the arrogant idiot you are, you took on the Jedi to satisfy you're revenge for the loss of your people. And your arm will grow back in due time…your species has the property to heal within six months. So don't waste my time with such stupid requests."

Kelborne leans closer to the hologram Sith and hisses at him.

"You will pay me in full or I will expose you to your enemies!"

That caught Bane's attention as he glared at the bounty hunter curiously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Bane." Kelborne snickers. "If you don't compensate me for my loss…I will turn myself in and tell the Jedi everything. Even the location of your dark moon…yessss…I think they'd be very interested to hear that."

Bane holds his black twisted cane tightly as he brings it around and uses it to keep him self balanced as he listens.

"So you would go and make peace to the same Jedi that wiped out your species? What does that say about your honor Kelborne, Last son of Brathinzen? You seem to have a double standard within you."

The creature swipes at the image causing it to warp and disrupt the Sith's transmission, the dark lord didn't even flinch as the bounty hunter snarled at him and took his hand to him.

"Careful Bane!" The creature hissed as he started to control his anger. "You could be next on my hit list if you don't watch you mouth! I'd track you to the ends of the universe and kill you for not paying me for my services! Pay me…or be prepared to have the Jedi come calling to you."

Bane again remained motionless; the simple sigh he gave was enough to see there was no point in arguing with the bounty hunter. As the image flickered again, the signal started to become weak and Bane began to speak his final words to him.

"Very well, Kelborne. If this is how you want it, you shall get what you deserve."

The creature hissed in delight and bowed at the Sith for his decision.

"Darth Gaul…give it to him." The Sith lord said as his image flickered and turned off.

Kelborne was confused by the last statement and suddenly heard a lightsaber turning on behind him. Quickly turning around, the bounty hunter saw the other Sith sitting in the shadows directly behind him with the glow of his blood red lightsaber shinning on his face. As the creature howled in horror, Darth Gaul took his sword and struck down at the bounty hunter. Outside of the ship, the main window only shows a brief flash of light and shadows of their figures within the ship as the Sith kills the man instantly. The golden-orbed craft now sits silent as the power inside dies down and sits in the lone dark streets of the Coruscant underworld.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

On an open balcony in the Jedi Temple, So'bal glares out at the city as the day shines through the many buildings and vehicle traffic above. The open space gives him time to think and reflect on the events that have happened and his eyes show a more melancholy gaze that he never had before. Jedi Master Zen'Tauk and Yoda join the quiet man standing outside and share in his view of the cityscape.

"Life goes on…see how the world passes over…even in a time of great danger." The wise old man speaks out loud.

"Yes." Jin Wan says as he notices the man trying to imply a meaning. "Even when death comes to those defending those many passing day by day…they'll never know what truly happened in the night."

The young Jedi Master looks to Zen'Tauk with confusion.

"How did we not see it? How is it that Master Oberon passed our eyes with this blinding hatred? I didn't think it was possible for any Jedi to act in such a way."

Zen'Tauk pats him comfortingly on the back and smiles at him.

"Don't you? Remember I wasn't too thrilled about your actions as a Jedi…always looking to the future were you, seeking adventure and wanting to have some excitement beyond the temple. Seems that your actions have fired the imagination of others."

"Forgive my foolish actions Master Zen'Tauk." The young man replies. "I've not helped the Jedi in returning to the temple …I've only deepened the rift that has inflamed a war within."

"War was coming with or without your return." The old man sighs. "It seems that even the Jedi Order is not immune to growing inflexible with the way of change. The old ways conflicting with the new…and vice versa. Still, the time has come and we must find a way to not let this rebellion destroy the very core of the Jedi belief."

Turning back to watch the city, Jin Wan gazes out in despair and folds his arms together as he leans down on the balcony railing.

"That won't be easy. No doubt his followers will spread to every Jedi training facility throughout the Republic and continue to recruit others into his madness. How do we keep this a secret Master Zen'Tauk? The Republic Senate will demand an answer…especially with the riot that took place on the lower levels."

The old Jedi turns around and walks away slowly with his cane in hand. The tapping of it against the marbled floor causes an echo through the air, Yoda, who had been simply watching the city as Jin Wan had, was wakened out of his trance and watched the old man leave suddenly.

"Leave that to me and the Council." The old man grumbles. "We'll just tell them it was another Jedi training exercise that got out of hand and that we've managed to disiplne the young ones that started it. The Senate will take our word and return to their own affairs. Just so we're clear on this Jin Wan…there is no rebellion, no civil war in our order and no Jedi will make mention of this to any citizen of the Republic."

Jin Wan quickly spins around and stares at the old Jedi as he continues to walk away.

"They won't believe it this time!" He shouts. "Too many have died…too many witnesses have seen…if other Jedi camps begin to fall how will you hide it from the Senate? We're going to have to tell them sometime…if not us…the other planets that discover it will. "

Stopping in his tracks and looking back, the old man stares at the young brash Jedi Master and taps his cane in anger.

"Enough! Yes, it will be difficult…it will be the greatest challenge we've ever faced. But we must not let the Republic know about it or even see it! If they knew our order was on the brink of splitting apart…all hell would break loose and the Republic would begin to collapse! Yes my boy…that would be a great pity indeed…for all of us!"

Jin Wan stood there shocked by the man's anger and suddenly realized the old man is right. His eyes glazed over with understanding, he lowered his head as he thought about the devastation the impact of the Jedi rift would have at the galaxy at large and nodded in agreement with Zen'Tauk.

"Yes…yes…you're…you're right. Forgive me again, Master."

The old man's face slowly released the angered look and turned his head away again as he looked back inside.

"Don't worry about it now, Jin Wan. The Council and I will see to it that all that has happened is forgotten and overlooked. I don't take pleasure in deceiving the Senate, nor our order, but for the good of all things…this is how it must be. Fear not, Oberon will need time to prepare for this war of his, our goal now is to seek out his followers and keep them from disturbing the Jedi from their true path. Go and get some rest…for tomorrow…the real test of our faith begins."

The old man walks back into the temple just as a group of young Jedi children run into the room he passed playing with a round golden orb. They use the Force to control its movements and laugh at one another as they each pass it off. Yoda not paying attention to them keeps his eyes focused on the troubled face of his Jedi instructor.

"Master…" He says quietly.

"Yes my Padawan?" He responds as he looks down at him.

"Confusing these days have been to me…to see death…to see friends come and go…to not know where the Force truly lies."

Jin Wan crouches down at the boy and looks into his eyes.

"These are confusing times my dear young one. And do not know for sure how they will turn out, but so long as you listen to the will of the Force and pay attention to what your heart truly feels…I believe you'll see the destiny that has been chosen for you and that all confusion will melt away in time. Learn the ways of the Force my young one…and you'll discover it will give you a sense of clarity."

The green boy smiles at his Jedi master and gave him a hug for being a good friend to him. Jin Wan looks over at the children playing and a strange smirk creeps onto his face as he sees them toss the Jedi toy about. As Yoda releases him from the embrace, Jin Wan looks at him again and recalls an old memory.

"You know, when I was about your age, I too was brought to the temple…it was a scary time for me. But when Master Bin Col Daus took me under his wing and saw the fear within me, he told me something I'll never forget. ' Go and be a child' he said. ' Learn to play, to laugh and to have fun. This is the time you need to be innocent to all things and the best time to know what it means to be young.' And he was right…because when we grow up, we tend to shed away those innocent times, our lives become complicated or overwhelmed with duty that we forget what it was like to live in such innocence. Fear, anger, hatred…it will surround us constantly and we need those memories of happier times to make us remember what it is we are trying to protect and preserve…to never forget that life itself is innocent."

Yoda's eyes had not been looking at him the entire time he was talking, he seemed to be distracted by the children laughing and having fun with the golden ball. His curious eyes followed them as they pranced about the room giggling and trying to break the other's concentration by tickling them.

"Yoda? Did you hear me?" Jin Wan says snickering as he notices the boy not paying attention.

"What…what are they doing Master?"

Jin Wan shakes his head realizing that small child is just that, a child.

"Playing." He chuckled. "Why don't you go and join them my boy…"

Yoda looked up as Jin Wan stood again, he winked at him and pointed at the children.

"Go be a child Yoda…and have some fun."

Yoda's grin was from ear to ear; his giddy laugh caused even Jin Wan to do so in a very delighted fashion. Yoda quickly ran into the room with the children and asked if he could play too. The kids all cheered him to join and soon enough he was laughing and tossing the small object around with them. The young Jedi Master watched his student with a smile as he remained out on the balcony and leaning back on the railing. The wise words of his former Master seemed to echo in his mind as watched the children play.

"Indeed you where right my old friend…." Jin Wan whispered to himself as he sat there reflecting. "Times like this…will never come again."

The children laugh as Yoda takes control of the ball with his powers and spins it around the room in a fast motion; the Force within him is growing stronger as he seems to control the ball better then the younger ones around him. Perhaps a sign that a bigger destiny lies ahead for this small, green child.

END

Coming soon….

STAR WARS – THE JEDI WARS

EPISODE II : BATTLE FOR THE JEDI ORDER


End file.
